ZoNami Love Fest 2016 (A NSFW Event)
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: Day 05's Theme - Weather Conidtions: This fight stung the most out of any they'd ever had. The storm raging outside suited him just fine, but surprisingly, it didn't agree with a certain navigator... Join us @zonamievents on tumblr to participate in our first MA ZoNa Love Fest! [For MATURE audiences only! Graphic sexual content, and sexual descriptions inside. Please be advised.
1. Closer

**_One Piece_**

 **Closer**

* * *

 **ZoNami Love Fest**

 **Theme:** Zoro's Bandana

 **Word Count:** 5,288 words

 **Music** **:** Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey

 **Summary:** Zoro wakes up without any of his clothes… where did his pesky girlfriend run off to?

* * *

" _Z-Zo…ro! Mmm, yes… Ohhh, right theeere. Ah, you do it just…right—! AH! I-I think…I-I'm…gonnaaa… OHHH…!_ "

His body jerked violently in his sleep, and suddenly, Zoro wasn't about to bring his girlfriend to her peak nor was he about to enjoy the view of her body as it performed all those little ticks it did when she exploded. No gyrating hips, no rolling her neck as she endured the intensity of the orgasm he had given her, no lightly heaving breasts with their rosy tips matching the red flush of heat that dressed their upper swells. He could go without the cursing she usually let slip passed her swollen lips by the end of the night…but that was only on occasion.

However, Zoro had no idea if he was in the mood to listen to it today, given that he had apparently dreamt it all.

The swordsman rose to sit up in his bed and immediately grimaced at the erection that had tented his pyjama pants. Given how many times he usually napped per day, morning wood was never a surprise for the one and only Roronoa Zoro, master of the sword, practically the inventor of waking up with a hard on. Especially as of late, given who he had recently started dating. He needed his time to himself – same as before she roped him into her clutches in yet another fiendish way – and Nami easily understood that. The only problem was, whenever he dreamt about having her spread over his cot in the Men's Quarters or pressed up against the windows of the Crow's Nest, it became harder and harder (no pun intended) to avoid hunting her down for even more of her attention.

Friendly, or _otherwise_.

But for this particular morning, or afternoon, or late evening, when he awoke from one of his many daytime naps, he found his hardened shaft to be almost painful. It was tense, strained as if she had cursed him with the worst case of… What had Franky called it? 'Blue balls'? He couldn't understand why he felt so needy for her touch ever since he had agreed to be her boyfriend, but it was just another way that his witch had found a way to curse him: Zoro never thought of himself as one to possess a sexual hunger, but leave to Cat Burglar Nami to sneak into his sensibility and rob him of all of his control.

So, where was she while he was suffering alone in his bed?

The first mate rose with a grimace and was quite grateful that there was no one else in the Men's Quarters with him when he stood – his prick was being a prick with how obvious it was being, and it made him feel weak, as if he had no self-control over his own body. What were the benefits of dating, again? He couldn't seem to remember more often than he should—

Because one of the definite cons of being in a relationship with a fellow crew member was when she felt she had the liberty to come into his room and steal from him.

This time, it was his clothes.

 _'_ _You should really try being naked more when we have sex.'_

 _'_ _Why?'_

 _'_ _Because, you idiot, your clothes are going to smell like_ us _until you wash them…which you never do.'_

 _'_ _Who cares? You self-conscious about how you_ smell _now? After some of the things we've done?'_

 _'_ _No! I'm definitely_ not _self-conscious about is my body. So maybe I just want to see more of yours?'_

Recalling that conversation did nothing for his throbbing cock.

"Dammit," he cursed as he stomped his way to the door. He needed to locate the woman, get back his clothes, and clarify that she was not meant to do housewife chores for him! He didn't know when laundry day was, but he imagined that either Nami had rearranged the time at which the crew would do its laundry so that he had no say in the matter, or she had bravely snuck into his room just to dispose of his unclean typical attire.

Growling with more than motivation, Zoro stepped outside of the Men's Quarters and was immediately met with the bright greeting of the midday sun. He could hear his fellow crew members from all reaches of the ship, and at once, he felt the need to trigger his Observation Haki. The first mate needed to scan the boat to make sure no one would see just how _distressed_ he was! From the corner of his eye, he noticed that there were indeed washtubs sitting on the lawn deck, complete with washboards resting in their soapy waters. Even the clothes lines were swaying in the breeze with a bit of panic in their movements, as if they were trying to tell him all there was to tell about how his clothes had been taken from him as he slept, then drowned by bubbles and forced to hang.

Thankfully, it seemed like most of the guys were occupied up in the Crow's Nest, trying to lift his weights and failing based off of the sounds he heard. The smell of smoke meant the dumbass prince was cooking, and the 'adults' were all very entertained by some discussion they were having over by the helm. The coast was actually clear!

With precise motions did he walk the path over to the Women's Quarters, throwing open the door, hoping to find the witch inside her lair so that he could tell her off in private.

Instead, he turned to stone in her doorway as he took in the scene before him.

Nami was wearing his shirt – the one he used to wear more often than not when they first met – along with his bandana on top of her head.

And absolutely nothing more.

She had pulled a full-length mirror out of her closet, given that it was a feature in her room he had never noticed before and the closet doors were wide open at the back of the room. Closer to him was her bed, where she stood at the foot of it, dressed in his clothes while her reflection eyed him in the mirror. She appeared to be just as startled as he was, only with the guilt of being discovered twinkling in her eyes.

"Z-Zoro…" She said his name with a tone that implied she was about to explain herself to him, but the words never seemed to come to her.

That suited him well, since her pause gave him the chance to look her over. From behind, his old cream-colored shirt barely covered her shapely ass; his perfect vision noticed how the hem of his tee couldn't fight the pull of her full breasts and left just enough of a salacious sliver of her backside on display for him. Her curvy yet slimy body contorted the fabric in a way he had never seen before, and she knew it too, given the way her hands had stilled along the sides of her hips, trying to force it down more in order to dress her properly. But no, not when her breasts nearly took up the entire shirt, only to be punctured ever so lightly by her nipples, which he had watched grow firm when he had stepped into her room.

However, the most striking part of her dress up? The fact that his bandana was on her head.

Zoro shut the door behind him without another thought.

Nami whirled around to face him with her hands raised to defend herself, the release of his shirt allowed it to spin over his hips. "I have your robe and pants folded, and I was just about to bring them to you."

"I think it's a little late for that." The swordsman remarked, as he motioned to the tense boner he was sporting. "I already walked out of my room like this."

Those big brown eyes of her flew straight down to his pyjama pants…and then she snorted. Nami had the audacity to _laugh_ at his distress while saying, "I guess that winter wind I felt coming passed through before you got up, huh?"

Was she…making jokes about the vitality of his erection?

Wearing his bandana meant that Zoro was ready for battle, and from the looks of it, Nami had felt some of that strength possess her as well; the dark fabric that sat above her eyes, with its dark green sheen, made her orange locks stand out and highlighted the fiery nature that truly was Nami the Navigator. Her smirk always challenged him, but to see her adorn his battle-ready garment shook something loose inside of him that he didn't quite understand. He had come to her with more than one purpose, but suddenly, it seemed as though he could bring his two goals together and have fun with it in a way he did not think was possible until he saw her in his clothes.

In the blink of an eye – his good one, no doubt – Zoro was standing directly before Nami with his seedy intentions emanating off of him in waves. He saw recognition of something fierce cross her face before he cupped it in his hands and drove his mouth forward to kiss her. And once he tasted her, he gave not a damn about anything aside from the two of them, in her room, and that interesting mirror of hers.

Nami's body had immediately melted into his, just the way it always did when he gathered up his sexual prowess and decided to take control. His mouth was much more ruthless than he had anticipated, but the eager way in which she responded drove him wild. And when he plunged his tongue into her mouth, she parried him so quickly that it made her moan and caused him to growl. They were finding their rhythms with one another so quickly, which only proved to him that they should have been doing this for years rather than a few weeks.

A toned leg tried to wrap around his hips, indicating that Nami wanted to straddle him the way he usually let her. The tips of his fingers ran from her knee to her ass, then proceeded to grip one round cheek in his palm with enough force to—

…Realize she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Zoro tore his mouth from hers the moment he realized she wasn't sporting one of her favourite thongs or some lacy pair of underwear. A shy yet prideful smile slowly spilled across Nami's lips as if to say she knew what she had done. She _enjoyed_ having nothing on underneath his famous shirt.

Well, it made little to no sense for her to have it on when he did what he had planned next.

"Nami," he mumbled from deep in his chest, the depths of his voice surely rattling her deep inside. No further warning was given as he dislodged her body from his and forcefully spun her around to face her reflection – their reflections – once again. "Do you know why I wear my bandana?"

The question confused her, since it obviously interrupted their kissing without clear reasoning. "On your head? You usually put it on when you're about to fight someone seriously." Irritation highlight her words, as she did not appreciation this odd pause.

Nodding, the swordsman confirmed that she was correct. As a reward for them both, he laid his hand against the hem of his shirt on her right side, slowly lifting it upwards on her body. He knew what she looked like when she was completely nude, yet the eagerness to witness her beautiful body all over again proved that he had not tired of seeing it. He loved to look at the slit between her legs and he still had no idea as to why, but it always made him want to come back for more, ever curious to explore her entirety each chance he could. Her hair rustled against his naked chest and torso as he tugged the tee higher and higher on her body, resulting in him feeling wave after wave of chills across his upper body.

Zoro knew they'd be much warmer soon.

Her heated expression gave away just how aroused she was, never mind the light glistening off of something familiar between her legs. "Now you're wearing it." Zoro quickly blurted out, making sure it sounded blunt, hoping to get his point across before he lost his ability to seduce and devolved into a man who was ready to take.

When she understood his meaning, her waist line was now bare as well. For a moment, Nami didn't seem to know how to respond to a take-charge Zoro, which was a pleasant turn of events for him. To encourage her to answer him, his free hand roamed over her taut torso and teased dropping lower along her pelvis, but never seemed to make the trip. Her breathing intensified almost instantly, and when it did, she whispered out almost too quickly, "Because I know I can take you."

" _Fuck_." Great, now he was cursing. _He_ was supposed to run the show today, but one sultry-sounding line from the temptress in his arms and he was nearly undone. The morning wood he had been enduring now felt like his cursed blade when it was sheathed before a worthy opponent, begging to be sprung free from its holding. So, he unceremoniously threw his shirt off of her body so that he could immediately tend to himself and rip off those damn pyjama pants of his. His feet knocked them around her before he could reach up and stop her from removing the bandana.

"Huh?" Too aroused to think articulately, Nami questioned his intentions.

"You're fighting me – you're leaving it on." Zoro reminded harshly. He didn't have the patience in him to correct her again, meaning that his purpose for his bandana needed to be made clear right away. Nami tried to turn herself around – to challenge him, face to face – but again, she was disrupting the master plan he had designed!

"What are you doing!?" _She_ was growing impatient with _him_!?

Gritting his teeth, the first mate recalled once being given instructions by the navigator on how to guide her towards an orgasm: rule number one, was to always make sure that she was just as horny as him. How else could he explain why she was still fighting for control when he clearly knew what to do!?

Two of his fingers ran down her body and spread her lower lips, putting her apparent wetness on display in the glass pane before them. He could see the small bud hidden between them, and it was not strummed as much as he would have liked it to be. Prepared to rectify his mistake, Zoro sunk three fingers between her folds and drew lazy circles, an act of petulant revenge. "I'm going to get you there."

"Y-You better." Nami pouted so strongly, he could hear it in her response. The stutter let him know just where to stroke her in order to get her there faster, harder, _better_.

"Then," while meeting her stubborn gaze in the mirror, Zoro casually bit her ear lobe before whispering the rest of his plan, "I'm going to try you on."

In the very second that her eyes flew open, his fingers grew merciless with their pacing. Nami's mouth opened wide with a strained gasp, overwhelmed by the drastic change in pace, nearly falling forward until he held her close. Unintentionally, his hand had landed at the base of her neck…where Zoro then proceeded to let his grip soften while climbing up its column. In their reflections, he looked much like the demon he had once been credited as: forcing Nami to come much faster than she was presently ready for, pinning her against his naked body by her throat, all while his cock rested against her ass and took advantage of her cushiony skin by slowly grinding his hips against her.

What had she turned him into?

Why did he enjoy being like this so much?

His hand around her throat warned him of her impending implosion before she could, as he felt the way her moan vibrated before fully escaping her mouth. "Ohhh…oh, _fuck_ —AH!" She cried out when he pulled away from her neck in order to pinch her nipple, a reward-punishment for her cursing at him, just as she always did when she was getting it good from him. He loved her mouth, all the things it could say, all the things it could _do_ , which was why he toyed with the idea of being both irritated and aroused by the naughty things she only said in front of him.

"Z-Zoro!" She yelped, angrier than she was inflamed.

"Shhh, do you want someone to bust in here and put a stop to this?"

"N-No, but…fuck you, I can say what I—!" When he gently slapped her wet pussy lips, she nearly keeled over again. It was amazing to think that he could undo her with his presence, a predatory approach, and some key words of advice she had once yelled at him when she thought he couldn't have sex without a heavy hand to guide him.

Now, it was her turn to be taught by what _his_ hand could do.

He did not warn her when he decided to drop himself onto the bed, nor did he caution her when he decided to pull her back down onto him. Her round ass sat right atop his mid-thigh, the sound of her wetness smacking his skin noticeably behind her bewildered squeal. Taking a moment to check on Nami, Zoro discovered that he enjoyed nuzzling the hollow of her neck and teasing her with tender affection while the rest of him was rough. "You ready? I won't go easy on you, when you're dressed like that."

"Like what?" That beautiful ass of hers slowly rocked back and forth over the muscle of his thigh, and he knew that he had set of fire off inside of her when she was attempting to create her own pleasure, impatient with the way he tried to bring her to her peak. "Like someone who isn't afraid to take you on? Give it to me, Zoro, and I'll give it right back."

Gaze ablaze, the swordsman stared into her reflection's soul before he raked it over her entire being. Nami's gorgeous form was on display, but it was also moving with a slow, enticing rhythm on top of him. Her slender body, accentuated by her full breasts and hips, were absolutely bewitching to him, only further pronouncing his desire with the way she tried to take charge with her massaging her own arousal against his strapping thigh.

Like _hell_ he was going to let her do that.

Suddenly, her expression shifted from confident to alarmed when she found herself in the air; Zoro's mighty hands found the tops of her hips and hoisted her upwards to remove her from her seat. Effortlessly did he position her greedy pussy over the head of his cock. He watched her body work with calculated proficiency as she planted her either side of his body—only to learn that her knees would end up hanging off of the bed at an awkward angle. Nami's characteristic frustration won her over and she placed her feet on the outside of his. In the mirror, she glared at her boyfriend for his inept planning of the new position he wanted to try.

When he helped to guide body downwards so she could feel his cock buried inside of her, the anger she channeled manifested into sexual aggression.

"Agh…f-fuck." Zoro ground out his words as her silken folds parted and allowed his nearly desperate shaft inside of her. His need had been powerful, dreadful, given how patient he had tried to be! However, watching her ass fall into his lap while feeling the way she welcomed him inside of her body was absolutely exhilarating.

" _Oh_ , so you" – pulling her long hair over to one shoulder, Nami glanced back at him from beneath the hood of his bandana's shadow – "can curse, but not me, wh-when I'm the one…being _fucked_." She was supposed to sound offended, appalled by his double standards, and yet she seemed to be quite amused to hear how hard it was for him to control himself.

Zoro smirked despite his strain to pull himself back form beating into her like a savage. He wanted to, but he had barely warmed her up. For her to take him while he felt himself twitching away while bound by her inner walls was a true demonstration for Nami's vitality, her strength and her own hunger for him, which was what really made his passion harder to control.

His lips landed sloppily onto her now bare back, laying down tracks of his kisses simply because he wanted more of her in that very instant. "Fight me for it." Was all he could manage to say, as he knew that if he started an argument with her, he'd lose the ability to behave like a man, then take her like a beast.

The Cheshire-like grin that was casted at him by her reflection meant she planned to do exactly that.

Those troublesome hips of hers began to move again, only this time, they were made to grind against him. Right away, the promise of regulated friction quickened his heart rate. Zoro stared her down while she showed him how her body carried its pacing when it made love to him; Nami seemed to come alive in a way he had never seen in their two years of friendship, only when he was possessed by her.

Or, trying her on.

The tie on the back of the bandana struck his temple, and he remembered that they were indeed fighting – for power, for pleasure. The swordsman was physically sound and he knew how to work his body, which meant that he needed to find her sweet spot faster if he planned to be the winner. He watched the base of his cock peek out from between her folds before she released half of his length, only to sink back down on top of him once again. Zoro could not be deeper in her in that moment if he tried, and yet his hips demanded that he try.

Sharply, he jutted upwards into her and Nami's eyes looked as though they lost focus when his force impacted her. The springs of her bed creaked, and Zoro took that as his cue that it was too late to stop himself from giving her all that he had pent up inside of him. He wanted to hear her moan the way she had in his dream, only now, some deranged part of him wanted her to be louder, to say his name between every incoherent sound, to make sure that all of the New World knew that he was hers and she was his.

Faster, firmer, his strokes grew much more intense than he wanted them to originally, but the moans that she was firing out only egged him on. The weight of her body colliding with his felt so _real_ , Zoro couldn't explain it – never before had he understood what he wanted from Nami until they were together in moments like this: he wanted to seize her body with his until there was nothing left between them. Sex with her revitalized him in a way he could never hope to explain with words, which was why he planned to drill it into her body.

"Z-Zoro…! Y-You…"

"Y-Yeah?" He grunted before imprinting his lips into the crook of her neck, tempted to bite down and claim her there as well. The sweat that was forming on her body tasted like the citrus fruit he had come to know as her scent, and he lapped his tongue like a dog that was starved.

Nami sounded irritated when she spat out, "Y-You've gotta have…mmm, more…more than that, right?"

His poor sense of chivalry was obliterated, then and there.

"Heh, yeah I do. You want it?" He panted the words directly into her ear while his arms snuck under her thighs and tossed her body backwards, so that she was essentially resting all of her weight onto him, forfeiting her ability to challenge him with her body. If she was going to be cruel, then he could be just as wicked. "Here."

"H-Hey! I can't—This isn't _fair_! I—Z-Zo- _RO_!" Nami was a mess when he took over, his relentless cock pounding into her far too quickly for her body to have matched his speed, the moist racket of her leaking juices that trickled down to his sack only emphasizing his brutality.

Fuck fighting fair when all he wanted to do was come inside of her.

A crude urge to tease claimed his tongue as he watched her body bounce mercilessly in the mirror. "What? Not fair? Since when— _rrgh_!—do you fight _fair_!? Always telling me to _do_ , g-giving me commands, right? Then you steal my— _agh_!—my _fucking clothes_ from my room!? To wear 'em? To challenge me!?"

"I-I… I just—!" Nami's protest was silenced when he tugged on her ear with his teeth. He felt the heat radiating upwards along her body, but the glow that formed in her cheeks lightly burned against his skin and it felt like a strong indication that she was finally suffering through some sexual torment of her own.

"You _stole_ from me; I thought you stopped being a _thief_? You wanna wear my bandana? Fine…then you have to t-take the consequences." And it was in that moment that Zoro came up with a brilliant idea.

He released one of her thighs from grasp so that he could reacquaint his fingers with that clit of hers. Sticking his hands into her panties and toying with her had proven to be satisfying before, but to rub her just as hard as he was driving into her? That had to be the best battle strategy he had ever devised.

The moment he touched the tips of his fingers against her aching bud of flesh, Nami's eyes opened wider than he had ever seen them. The gasp her heard escape her was the loudest he'd ever known, and the erratic jerking of her body proved that he knew how to manipulate her body just as fiercely as she knew how to manipulate him. There was no moment of pause or adjustment – the circles her drew against her were rigorous. They opposed the tempo of his thrusts into her pussy, though both were unashamed in their rugged treatment of Nami. In fact, even as she began to seemingly lose herself by way of the orgasmic look on her face, Zoro refused to relent.

Even as the muscle in his arm threatened to strain, he fought to keep going.

"Z-Zo- _RO_!" Nami cried, panic in her strained voice. Her breathing was growing heavier and he loved to watch the upper swells of her breasts while they fought to keep up. When his leer slipped to the mirror, he noticed the saliva that was dressing her lips, given that she could not close it while lost to the throes of her pleasure.  
Yes, _oh yes_ , how her voice drove him wild!

"ZORO!" She shouted his name again, almost loud enough to worry him.  
"N-Namiii!" Zoro cried out, her name holding the ring of a curse word with the way he spoke it.

The vicious rattling of her body jumbled her demands, but the way she fought his hold struck him. "L-Let go!"

"W-What!?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing! At the height of their love-making – where he knew that _he_ was about to implode – she wanted him to grind their movements to a halt!?

" _Ohhhhh_ , I-I c-CAN'T! Ahhh, OH! FUUUCK—!" What Nami did next was inexplicable.

She struggled herself free from Zoro's grasp on her thigh and her clit, then crashed into his chest with all of her body weight and forced him backwards on a strange angle. In doing so, she dropped her head back onto his shoulder as she came like never before: a heavy, volatile stream of her cum fired itself at the mirror that he had been observing her in, streaking it with what appeared to be random squirts of her juices. Her own fingers found her clit after he had been scared away and she rubbed herself until her body had nothing else left to give.

Seeing her massive orgasm take place like that before him was too much for the man enduring the blue balls he had walked in with! Never before had he witnessed such a display of pleasure, and to not only see Nami endure something so fierce but to help her get to that point was empowering, inspiring, and downright arousing. All he had to do was grind his cock against her tender folds one last time and his seed shot sky high before landing onto her writhing body. Streams of ejaculated cum splattered over Nami's naked, sweating form until he had not a drop left to give. It was the most ethereal, surreal experience he had ever endured but for Zoro…

It was _fucking fantastic_.

His masterful core held their bodies in their reclined position, and his robust arms embraced her while she had some sort of spasm of aftershocks. Nami hummed randomly in time with her random twitching, and all Zoro could think to do in order to help her through such a earth-shattering experience was to kiss her all over her skin that he could reach. Both of them were panting with difficult, their bodies both unwound and tense after such a dramatic release, and yet there was an immeasurable amount of peace found between them as they basked in their post-orgasmic moment. His one good eye had rested closed while he tried to collect the pieces of himself after such an explosion, and when he dared to peek out at the world that supposedly still existed around them, he caught sight of the mirror pane that still stood directly before them, now an odd piece of work to commemorate their thorough and almost metaphysical session of sex.

A hardy chuckle failed to make a proper sound, aside from the obvious rumble it caused in his chest. When he felt Nami's gaze run lazily up the side of his face in a poor attempt to examine his meaning, the swordsman collected a piece of his shattered chivalry and revealed his intention so as not to keep her guessing, "Now…you've got something else to clean."

Nami couldn't bark at him, let alone start up a row with him. So what did she do? She summoned all of her might to lift her arm upwards, snatch his bandana off of her head, and throw it in his face. Sure, she missed it by an inch or two, but she laughed as if she had truly triumphed in her endeavour.

This time, Zoro found the strength to summon his voice and found himself laughing too. After all, doing something as rude as that was similar to slapping him in the face with a white glove: another challenge had been issued to him.

Refusing to warn her, the swordsman dropped his body backwards onto her bed, giving the unsuspecting Nami a terrible fright.

And he was about to give her a hell of a lot more, now that they were about to move onto Round Two…

* * *

 **Author's** **Notes:**

Ta da! Another ZoNami Event!? Yes, we are hosting an _NSFW ZoNami Love Fest_ on our tumblr page, zonamievents! I wanted to post my Day 01's theme early on fanfiction to alert any other authors who might want to participate! It starts on

It starts on **November 3rd** , with this very theme! You can post your submissions here and message them to me so that I can link them on tumblr, if you'd like to share your work with the community. The themes are as followed:

 **Day 01** \- _**Zoro's Bandana**_

 **Day 02** \- _**Roleplaying: A Witch and her Servant**_

 **Day 03** \- _**Body Shots**_

 **Day 04** \- _**Queen X Knight (One Piece Chess AU)**_

 **Day 05** \- _**Weather Conditions Permitting**_

 _ **(** Please visit our blog on _tumblr _for more information, if you'd like to follow along or even participate! **)**_

Thank you so much for reading my story, and I hope you will enjoy the rest to come! (Ha, ha!) Because I posted this early here, the next one will be posted to fanfiction on the appropriate date, being November 4th. Please stay tuned!


	2. Succumb to Me

**_One Piece_**

 **Succumb to Me**

* * *

 **Theme:** Roleplaying: A Witch & her Servant

 **Word Count:** 4,760 words

 **Music:** Crazy In Love (2014 Remix) by Beyoncé

 **Summary:** After purchasing a strange tome at a book store, Nami feels quite drawn to opening its pages… What could be waiting inside for her, as well as her nakama?

* * *

The eerie chill that overshadowed the Breizh Isle would normally disturb Nami and her weak fortitude against spooky things. If not for the strapping swordsman walking the streets with her, she very well might have lost the will to shop a long time ago. There was some sort of haunting celebration taking place in the town they had docked at – one that Brook, Robin and Luffy had felt most comfortable attending – that focused on showing respect to the departed, to the ancestors of the people who lived on the Isle still. The locals wore cloaks or odd costumes; some resembled pumpkins that had carved faces into them, others looked like creepy animals that would sooner slaughter you rather than sing some sort of festive tune, and there were even mages of sorts pretending to cast both curses and spells on those willing to partake in their grand display.

After surviving Thriller Bark the way the crew had two years ago, this was the exact sort of place that Nami would do her damnedest to avoid. Presumably Zoro would as well, given how he nearly died the last time they ventured to such a gothic place.

Instead, the pair of them seemed to have assimilated with the theme of the culture easily enough.

While Zoro simply wore tight, black clothing and a cape draped over his shoulders, he also happened to don a massive jack-o-lantern behind his head, with the potential to wear it as a mark. Nami was a great deal more creative with her attire, and yet she also had a pumpkin pin to match his apparent theme. With a witch's hat atop her head, as dark as a moonless night, her dress and heeled boots were made to match. Her stockings, which barely reached to her mid-thigh, were striped with the same colors she witnessed around the town – the very some tone as her hair, and obsidian. She looked and felt very much like a sorceress, only further accentuated by the books she had just purchased from brick-and-mortar book store.

"I don't understand why you couldn't wait to do this until tomorrow," grumbled Zoro from a few steps ahead. He was none too happy to be her pack mule, and she saw that his mood had only deteriorated more and more over the course of their shopping trip, evident in the bored look in his eye. " _We_ are missing out on the best ale."

"Oh, relax. There will still be plenty of the good stuff by the time we get there. You and I are usually the only ones who can handle the harder liquors anyway."  
"Yeah, when it's just the crew drinking."

"I'm pretty sure the town stocked themselves up for such a big celebration as this." She rolled her eyes while motioning to the streamers and cobwebs and potentially manufactured fog that permeated the Isle.

Scoffing at her assumption, Zoro pointed out, "Wouldn't have to worry about that if you had gone to buy all these books _tomorrow_."

"So grumpy, Zoro." Nami teased in her baby voice.

"Shut up! Don't start with that, witch!" Barked the angered swordsman, so easy to toy with when he complained about the tasks she gave him, yet he went along with her regardless of his reservations.

Unafraid to laugh at his silly behaviour, Nami tugged on her short, frilled skirt and winked, sounding so very impressed as she said, "So you noticed."

An exasperated sound rumbled from the first mate, unamused with her 'witchy' ways tonight. Nami decided to release him from her clutches as soon as she could, to free the poor soul who was visibly upset at the cost of missing out on a good drink or two. Honestly, there wasn't a moment where she wasn't sure what to do with such a head-strong, lazy, scary-looking yet kind-hearted man.

Figuring out that Zoro was no longer in the mood to converse with her, the navigator decided she would sift through the books she had just purchased during the 'All Hallows' Eve Sale', and give one a read while they made their way back to the crew. She purposely avoided the four bags that her bag boy was carrying and dove into the lone miniscule bag she was carrying. There were about four or five different texts inside, along with a romance novel she had stashed in their as fast as lightning—

Huh…that was odd. Had she just seen one of her books… _glow_?

Against her better judgement, the curious cat burglar slowly stuck her hand into the bag and decided to remove the leather-bound book she had supposedly just witnessed flickering such an odd shade of red. The streets were mostly deserted, but a small group of people had run past in different colors, one dressed as a generic devil – had her eyes been playing tricks on her? A logical person would assume so and leave the book where it was, and yet…

' _Secrets of the Isle: Breizh's Haunted Past_ ' seemed like such an interesting read, when she had spotted in the book store. Though she wasn't the true history buff of the crew, Nami wasn't at all opposed to learning about the places she charted. Plus, the stories inside might be the perfect treat for the Cowardly Trio when they wanted to be scared after they departed the day after tomorrow.

Now, she was the one who was feeling a tad cowardly.

Nami ran her hand over the cover carefully, gently, in order to show courtesy to the potentially haunted tome. When nothing seemed to happen right away, a wave of relief washed over her nervous body.

Then, she opened its pages, and all hell broke loose.

The red light she had spied in the bag now engulfed the book and Nami could distinctly hear a crude cackling in her ears. It was feminine, deep and empowered, carrying with it a powerful energy that stopped her in her tracks. She saw no physical form to match with the voice – no face or name to attach to the evil sensation that surrounded her – but Nami knew that there was indeed a presence before her!

And then, it was _inside_ of her.

That bewitching crimson glow shot forth and entered her chest. Startled, uncertain of how to defend herself, poor Nami could only stand still and endure the danger that had befallen her so suddenly! Immediately, she noticed the temperature of her body ride, as if her body was fighting off an infection! Her skin was burning, her breathing was growing heavy, and her vision was somewhat blurry; it was all she could do to withstand this strange entity that had possessed her defenceless being!

Exactly – she was possessed, by something that was boiling her blood.

As swiftly as it had overtaken her, Nami felt the brunt of the red energy leave her body while the cackling she heard before echoed in her ears. For something that had been so viciously intense, it was dissipating almost too quickly for her mind to comprehend. From the very top of her head to the tips of her toes she expected the warmth to escape her…

However, it didn't.

"Nami? Are you okay?" Zoro, only noticing the distance between them after her internal torture had passed, returned to her side. His voice soothed her like a cool balm applied to her soul, allowing Nami to drop the book that had randomly afflicted her.

She glanced down at the hateful text as it hit the ground, trying to see if she could collect any sort of information as to what had just happened to her. When the pages settled after the cover hit the ground, in big, bold letters did Nami read:

 **SUCCUBUS**

"O-Oh no." The vexed redhead groaned at the sight of such a telling word. A succubus had been inside the book!? How could that shop keeper even consider selling something so dangerous to her, especially since she wasn't a local, meaning she might not even know what had taken over her body!? And it wasn't so much that she was truly possessed – Nami was completely and utterly charged by the raw, physical energy that usually belonged to such a demonic creature.

A hand fell on her shoulder, and the succubus-infected woman felt a spike of excitement rattle her self-control.

"Z-Zoro…"

"Hey, I just wanted to join the party sooner, all right? I'm not really mad – relax." Usually, his prideful statement would have infuriated her to the point of striking up an argument with him. Usually…

"Zoro," Nami steadied her voice the second time she tried to get his attention. "Just…go."

"What? I'm not just going to leave you here. What the hell's gotten into you?" Obstinate in his ways, the first mate tried to break through to her sensibility, but all he managed to do was charge her sexually by standing oh so close to her. If she opened her eyes, she could rake her gaze over those well-toned muscles of his, the kind that could make a woman as aroused as herself go into a frenzy.

"Please…" She begged for, what felt like, one last time.

He was having none of it. "Stop it! We are going to the party together, so pick up your book and let's go—"

"Or," her voice sounded sweet, her posture shifting to accentuate her shape, it was much too late to turn away now, "we could have our own party right here."

"Huh?" Was all Zoro was able to say before he had decidedly become her victim.

Uninhibited, Nami dropped the rest of her books onto the sidewalk they had once so casually strolled and ran her hands up along that rippling chest she had been tempted to touch for too long a while. The firmness she felt, the tightness of his skin was absolutely delicious beneath the softness of her fingers, enough so that the mere idea that she could feel it pressed against her body drew her into him. He was unaware of what had stricken her – as seen in the defensive stance he took before her – but Nami waited until she had wrapped her hands around his neck before she could tell him all there was to know.

"A succubus was in that book." She whimpered seductively, finger nails raking themselves along the base of his hairline.

A shiver rolled underneath his skin. "What the hell is that?"

"An evil spirit," Nami gulped, licked her lips before properly explaining, "who lives off of sexual energy. U-Usually they only come to those who are sleeping, but…"

"But what?" Zoro asked with a hardened tone. It was clear he was growing uncomfortable with the odd physical interaction happening between them.

His desire to pull away from her needy body was completely unsatisfying, disheartening. The fire that was stoked inside of her belly was none too easy to put out and she knew that it required a man's touch; if Zoro wasn't about to give her what she needed, then she would allow her eyes to wander until she spotted someone who could. "Mm, maybe being dormant in the book made her…restless."

"Restless?"

As two young men in gargoyle costumes walked by on the other side of the street, Nami licked her lips again and breathed the word, " _Famished_." Slowly, she turned towards a pair of potential victims, considering the idea of taking two of them on at once—

That well-known hand grabbed her by her shoulder and kept her in place. His possessive hold felt as if he had swiped his hand directly over her aching lower lips; with a desperate whine in her voice did Nami cast her gaze up at her supposed keeper. "Zoro—"

"So what, you're saying you're possessed or something?" Taking his time to put the pieces together, the swordsman glowered down at the woman in his grasps, trying to ascertain whether or not her story was true. All she wanted to do was pacify his suspicion, and the only way she could presently think to do so was to bring their bodies closer and wiggle those curvy hips of hers back and forth as a sign of impatience. The layers of her dress and the waist tie he wore interfered with her chance to feel any friction, and it angered the horny woman to no end.

" _Yes_!" exclaimed the exasperated Nami. "I-I just need to…mm, find a way to get rid of…o-of all of this _energy_ , and I'll be okay. I-I need to find someone who…" Good God, was she talking about _fucking_ someone in front of her nakama? The words had just spilled out due to her pressing desire, and the succubus-possessed woman quickly learned that she was not the sort of person turned on by embarrassment.

Silence loomed between them as her words were processed by the pair of them. In the middle of the sidewalk on a spooky street on the Breizh Isle, with bags of books surrounding them, Zoro and Nami were forced to formulate a plan to essentially get Nami laid in order to hopefully free her from such a devastating curse.

Over Zoro's shoulder, there was a lone man dressed up to look like a mad scientist, who could potentially do wicked experiments on her body—

" _Ah_!" Nami screeched with a hint of delight with the rush that the fear gave her when she was pulled into a nearby alley. A sensible woman would have been mortified and forced to endure her fight-or-flight instincts! Not every sensible woman had Roronoa Zoro towering over them, though. "W-What are you—!?"

"You need someone to fuck you?" The harshness of his voice coupled with such a raunchy word nearly brought Nami to her knees before him.

She had no control over herself then as she answered with a fervent, "Oh, _yes_!" She didn't sound like herself, this she knew, but within her clouded mind, it sounded absolutely amazing to have the one and only Supernova, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro as a prospect to be inside of her.

By the way he pinned her against the wall of stony building behind her, Nami figured that he had upgraded himself from a contender to the actual victim of her pleasure.

In a husky voice did he justify himself, "I won't allow you to sleep with some random guy on this island."

"I-It might be easier—"

"Easier for who!?" Her tease had meant to rile him, and it worked perfectly; there was no way Zoro would back down now that he had accepted the role thrusted upon him, meaning that it gave her room to toy with him.

Batting her eyelashes upwards, feeling his dismay vibrate her to her core, Nami played dumb, "For you, since i-it might be hard for us t-to be friends…a-after we—"

"After we what, _fuck_?" Zoro stated the word again, harsher now. She was strummed instantly from deep within and could not hide the way it shook her. They were close enough that his body encased her, demonstrating just how wide he was and she suddenly craved being compressed beneath it. Shaky hands reached around to the front of his neck and unclasped his ludicrous pumpkin head ornament from his shoulders.

If they were going to do this, Nami was not going to be looking at a jack-o-lantern the entire time.

"I-I don't mind if you don't." She actually winked at him.

Zoro had suffered through enough of her ploys and grabbed her face so that he could lay siege to her 'restless' mouth.

She felt instantaneously plundered, ransacked by his mouth, his tongue, like a treasure chest being explored and exposed for the highlight of its riches. Zoro was tasting her just as much as he was kissing her, savouring her the way he might have savoured that expensive ale he had been bitching about earlier. It felt so thorough to have his lips on her that Nami figured that she had already seeped her panties, much damper than her matching stockings now.

"Mmm, ah!" Moan after moan leaked through his savagery, yet he did not seem to mind one bit. Nami could feel just how swollen her pussy was from the forced upon arousal, along with the invigorating spirit Zoro was using against her. She required some sort of grinding traction. She _needed_ to be stimulated.

When she tried to get it for herself though, her rowdy lover forced his entire frame against hers, pinning her whole body against the wall behind her. "He— _mmph_ —hey!" cried an irritated, tender Nami.

"If you do that," murmured the swordsman as he decisively laid down the law for their sexual encounter, "you're going to end the night early."

 _The night_!? How long were they going to be going at it!?

…The mere idea that he could take her over and over and _over_ again until the sun came up was much too painful when she was already so tightly wound up.

"B-But I can't _wait_! I-I _need_ it, Zoro! Please…please Zoro, just fuck me." Panting wildly, whimpering like a mindless fiend, Nami allowed the predatory first mate to watch her while she begged for him to fill her, push himself inside her and bring her to the edge of euphoria. Pride meant absolutely nothing when the consuming heat that had strengthened ever since he pulled her into the alleyway was all she knew, all she understood.

And he _liked_ watching her plead for him, Nami could tell.

Zoro could be quite selfish, and he was exercising his right to do as he so pleased when he pinned her arms above her head and smirked down at her. "That's it? That's all you want?" Where had this promiscuous side of him come from? Had the arousing energy inside of her begun to spill out onto him, roping him into her mindless craze?

Oh no, that could lead to him prolonging her release for sport!

Unable to move, unable to break free, Nami growled like some feral creature and decreed, "I want you to, _mmm_ , fill me so d-deeply, I-I don't know anything b-but _you_. I just wanna _scream_ your name until I c-can't speak! God, Zoro, fuck me _all_. _night_. _long_! _Mmm_ , j-just do IT!" Nami reached the end of her rope when she heard just how invigorating her pleas sounded. It was all she really wanted – no, needed! Why wouldn't he give it to her!?

Without any warning whatsoever, Zoro hoisted her weak-willed and heated body upwards until she was forced to wrap herself around his waist. The moment she did, she felt something _hard_ press against that sweet spot between her legs. " _AH_!" Finally, when he gave her the friction she needed, Nami came just enough to provide her with the most minimal release she required. As if understanding her body just as well as she did, her lover carefully rocked his hips back and forth, back and forth, in order to make it last. Every breath after that was accompanied by a sound of pure bliss.

"Good?" He dared to ask.

"N-Not enough!" She bossily revealed.

"That's fine. Because that's just the first one."

"I-I'm going to s-soak _right through_ my panties!"

Her warning fell on deaf ears, but was coincidentally met with an almost cruel laugh. Had an incubus also been hidden in that book, released at the same time as the succubus had? Zoro had never come across as one so sexually clever, and yet she would probably never be able to wear her panties again now that she had bathed them in her juices! It was amazing to think that he was so willing to give her all that she needed, and Nami was more than ready to give herself over to the man she had tormented for years, so that he could free her from the torment of a vindictive succubus.

Or perhaps Zoro was much keener on toying with her now, as an act of revenge. As if to test the vitality of her aforementioned, sopping wet panties, he carefully snuck a finger beyond the elastic band and slipped it between her folds. Nami's strained womanhood made her entire body jump the moment he tapped her with his fingertip. "Heh," he praised indirectly with an evil undertone, "I just slid right in."

"S-Stop…" There was more she wanted to say – ask him to stop teasing her, to stop prolonging his deliverance of actually fucking her – but it was becoming so much harder to form her words when Zoro was actually touching her clit.

"How many times have you come already?" His baritone of a voice radiated over her skin, creating chills to run all over.

"J-Just _once_!" When he swirled the tip around her bud experimentally, her eyes squeezed shut.

"You swear?"

"Y- _YES_!"

Her honesty earned her freedom: Zoro tore away the soaking fabric that concealed her pussy. Even while their bodies were so dangerously close, a cool rush of air ran past his cape and traveled along her wetness, only lengthening her suffering. It felt as if she was continually on the brink of another climax, with the potential to experience the most soul-searing orgasm of her life! And all she wanted was for the idiot of a swordsman to supply her with it!

Her hands still pinned by one of his own, Nami fought his barbarity with a sudden rocking of her hips. She hoped her juices stained the front of his pants as an act of revenge! Never mind the delicious titillation it provided her with – she rolled her hips in a circle in order to leave her mark on his clothes. Let him explain his beast-like behaviour to anyone who saw what she—

That free hand of his fought to tear down the very pants she tried to ruin, and in doing so, he allowed her greedy pussy to make contact with the head of his cock. Both of them released a heated sound – one an agonized moan, the other a painful groan – but Nami's was most definitely louder.

"O-Oh…Oh, y-yes! P-Please Zoro, n-no more…no more g-games! P-Please, I'll be g-good, j-just…just…"

"All _right_." He promised her suddenly with a firm kiss to her cheek. The throbbing member she was leaking all over indicated the masterful swordsman's own lack of control at such a point in their demonically charged encounter. Feeling absolutely delighted with his promise to enter her at long last, Nami nudged his face until he once again had bedeviled her lips. Her wrists were released from his grasps at once so that he could hold her about the waist, one greedy palm cupping her ass as he pressed his cock against her awaiting entrance.

" _Mmm_ … _mmm_ … _m-mmm_! _MMM_!" When it was finally lodged inside of her, Nami hollered into their kiss. Oh, it felt just as heavenly as she had hoped, if not better! It felt _complete_ , exactly what she wanted! Zoro held the power to drive her wild and bring her to the most mind-blowing peak of pleasure that she had ever faced! She was more than ready for all he had to give.

And he did not waste a second to give it to her.

His length was impressive, and with every withdrawal from her womanhood created an aching desire for more inside of Nami. Then, he would charge back inside of her slick walls and she was crying out once again. Every single thrust slammed her ass against the brick wall behind her, but the pain only amplified the sheer pleasure of his cock ramming into her each and every time.

Their mouths were as sloppy as the sleek juices that dribbled between them; neither one of them was going to last very long, this round. The build-up had been too mighty for either one of them to take, too exciting for their newly acquainted bodies! Nami felt the impact of his shaft beat into her so intensely that it felt like he was claiming her from the inside out.

That intensity could stand the test of the night, but they both would require release _really, really_ soon.

"Ahm! Ahhh, ah, Z-Zo- _ro_! _Mmm_!" Nami bawled as tears came to her eyes.

He was so hell-bent on reaching his peak – their peaks – that all he knew was fucking her. And he did it oh so well.

"Oh… _Oh_ … _Ohhh_ , Z- _Zoro_! I'm gonnaaa…!"

"I-I _KNOW_!" He shouted back at her. His grip on her waist could have very easily crushed her body, he needed her to be that close to him when he was preparing to fire his cum inside of her.

There may have been stars in the sky, but all Nami could see were the stars in her eyes. The movement of her body was out of her control, their first joined climax was coming, and all she wanted to do was scream! "Ohhh fuck _ME_! R-Right there, Zoro, right… _theeere_! Oh God, I-I'm coming…sh-shit, I'm _coming_! Right now, right now, rightnowrightnowrightnow! Riiight _NOOOW_!"

"Rrgh, fucking DO IT!" Zoro demanded with all of his carnal might summoned into his voice. His cock jostled evidently inside of her and she knew he was there too.

So Nami gave in and threw herself into her first orgasm.

The intensity of the build-up had bowled her over and she was forced to close her eyes tight as can be when the feeling coiled deep inside of her belly exploded. Mouth hanging open, she let loose the most lewd sound of her life while she cried out. " _AHHHHHH_!" It felt as if a geyser had shot out from between her legs and she could feel the drippings trace the underside of her ass—

Zoro smacked her ass and held on tight as he then came so very hard inside of her.

The heat of his seed and random, sputtering speed at which it fired off inside of Nami did nothing to quell her hunger – it only made her want to force him to do that, again and again. To feel Roronoa Zoro tense up atop of her body, finding his relief inside of her pussy and holding on for dear life while he released every last drop of cum inside of her?

It was a wet dream come to life.

Nami stayed still while he grunted and thrusted and took his time with his orgasm. In fact, she helped him by the shoulders once again and cradled him while he twitching and shuddered with each and every after shock. The sound of his panting in her ear as he rested his forehead on her shoulder was so empowering, yet she could not explain why. The devilish, coy side of her mind wanted to try grinding her hips against him again, so soon after they both climaxed, just to test his durability while coming down from his high. However, she decided to show mercy to the man who gave her such sweet pleasure. After all, he promised her the entire night, and—

"Uh…Z-Zoro?"

A questioning grunt was the given response. When she refused to accept a single sound as her answer, Nami squeezed his hips between her thighs in order to gain his attention. It was his turn to whine – in a most manly way, of course – as he lifted his head for her, only to follow her gaze and see what she was so occupied with.

The two gargoyles, the mad scientist, and that group that had contained the man dressed as a red devil had discovered them fucking in the alleyway and had stopped to watch them.

A pause of realization swept over all parties involved. Nami couldn't find it in herself to be embarrassed – was that the succubus, still lurking inside, or was that naturally who she was? – and so she smirked at the adoring fans she had suddenly procured. The men began to whisper amongst themselves with excited talks of asking to join in, wanting to feel her on their—

"Ah!" Nami whimpered when a pair of teeth clamped down on her ear lobe.

Wasting not another second, Zoro tried to woo her with his speed this time around as he demanded to know, "Did you see a hotel around here anywhere?" Oh, how that smirk of her grew to its Cheshire-like size.

Yes, in fact, she had.

No, she didn't want to sleep with anyone else but him.

With great anticipation, Nami couldn't wait to see how many times Zoro the incubus could make the succubus inside of her happy tonight, on this All Hallows' Eve.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Phew, this one was a doosey, but I loved writing it. It was the theme I was the least excited about, and yet it wrote itself so effortlessly, I finished it in about four hours? I'm sure reading it will take a hell of a lot less time, but I hope it's still thoroughly enjoyable!

The name of the isle is based off of the name for Brittany in Latin, I believe, which was one of the places that Halloween is said to originate from. One of the many, but it sounded like a cool name to use. Anyway, I hope you had fun, and I'll see you again tomorrow for theme #3 – Body Shots!

Anyway, I hope you had fun, and I'll see you again tomorrow for theme #3 – Body Shots!


	3. A Proper Dosage

_**One Piece:**_

 **A Proper Dosage (Body Shots)**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 4,515 words

 **Music:** _Toxic_ from the glee soundtrack from Season Five

 **Summary:** Nami has to take her medicine, and only one person has the strength to give her what she needs!

* * *

Nami's groan was a great deal louder than she expected it to be, given that she had merely intended to hiss at the ache in her muscles when she descended the stairs of the Thousand Sunny. It was the first day in a long while that the ship was sailing on calm waters, and she planned to enjoy it in her lawn chair regardless of what her doctor had demanded. Her flu-like symptoms were absolutely horrible, her lack of significant energy was almost too much to take, but she was not one to let mere colds get her down. If anything, her chills were going to _take_ her down to the Lawn Deck all on their own; gravity was fighting her willpower and she felt as though she was meant to crash head-first into the grassy surface below.

"Whoa!" A startled, troubled voice exclaimed just as a pair of massive arms enveloped her nearly limp frame. She winced when her sore muscles impacted with such a hard body…

Peeking over the frame of her glasses towards her rescuer, Nami hazarded a guess. "Zoro?"

Immediately, she was scolded for her behaviour by the first mate himself. "Chopper told you to go lay down, didn't he?" In his hold, her massive sweater had bunched in odd spots all over her body, and she could feel the fabric of his typical robe brushing against her arm or her leg; anything that would contribute to heating her body was unwanted, especially if those very materials belonged to someone who was lording over her.

A thin frown was Nami's instant reaction to the suddenly superior swordsman. "He said that three days ago."

"Yeah, and you barely look like you've gotten better."

"Thanks, jerk."

Zoro sighed at her defiance while attempting to steady her stance on the steps. Her knees were wobbling all over the place, yet she refused to let him know. Nami reached down to straighten her hemline, then reached back to tie her long auburn hair into a high ponytail – a person who had a headache couldn't wear their hair up like that! Not that a buzz cut-sporting Roronoa Zoro would know that, but to her ill-stricken mind, it made sense for some odd reason.

When she did eventually straighten her back and take him on, glare for glare, the navigator pointed to the Crow's Nest and nearly dictated, "Isn't this usually the time you head up to do some training? Go manage your weights instead of trying to manage me."

In the exact moment in which she had felt as though she had triumphed, she squinted due to the brightness of the sun irritating her big brown eyes, the very ones that had been locked inside of her dimly lit room for days and desperately needed some fresh air and natural lighting. It had begun to feel as if she was on the road to recovery, before the gruff, heartless voice of her so-called nakama boldly pointed out, "You're not even wearing shoes, and you're telling me what to do?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Demanded Nami as she summoned all of her stored-up might to swing a fist at the mouthy man standing before her. In doing so, she accidentally threw herself forward and nearly dove nose-first into his scarred chest. Once again, Zoro came to her rescue, catching her teetering body by the shoulders and stilling her before she hurt herself. However, the moment she was given something sturdy to lean against, her body naturally relaxed itself and she almost sunk into his grasp.

"Dammit, Nami!" Zoro returned to chastising her when he took control, having endured too much of her stubbornness to care about her pride any longer. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style while walking in whichever direction he chose, "Why is it that whenever you get sick, you nearly pass out!?"

"Th-This," without control of her ability to stand, a big part of Nami was willing to concede to his man-handling, if only temporarily, while the other side of her naturally dominating personality held on tight to her normalcy, "coming from the guy…who won't even keep his bandages on, after…after a fight?"

"Yeah, but I can still string together a sentence when I get injured."

"I hate you." Whined the poor invalid in the arms of the swordsman.

All Zoro could do was snort at her comment, knowing with absolute certainty that she didn't mean the cruel things she said while she was cranky. If he had, well, they never would have become friends. And if being friends meant that she could be carried about the ship like a princess in his strong arms, Nami wasn't exactly one to complain. Sure, she had ridden on his back once in Alabasta, but she found that his strapping body was surprisingly comfortable…

 _Too_ comfortable, if she allowed herself to enjoy it.

The urge to sleep overwhelmed her when she found herself snuggling into him, but Zoro didn't allow her to nod off for a second; in the blink of an eye, Nami was suddenly dropped onto the bed inside of the infirmary.

"Ah…h-hey!" Scrambling to sit up properly, her voice sounded raspier than before, due to the fact that she could barely catch her breath. "That wasn't…rrgh, nice!"

A simple shrug was offered to her as she watched Zoro scan the shelves in Chopper's office with what appeared to be the entirety of his being. While one of Nami's hands lost its grip on the sheets of the mattress beneath her, causing her to land on her side with a pronounced _oomph_ , Nurse Zoro was humming and hawing over the different labels sitting before him, on multiple bottles of medication.

When he didn't answer her previous remark, Nami raised her scratchy voice higher, "I-I'm not taking anything _you_ give me! You wouldn't even know what I need!"

"Stop screeching," complained the swordsman-turned-medic without so much as glancing her way. "You'll take what I give you."

Nami scoffed as she willingly collapsed onto her back, "Hell. no."

"I've been in here enough times to know where everything is; I'll give you some remedy of Chopper's that he _should_ have given you days ago, then you are going back to bed."

"No! I'm not swallowing some weird liquid, prescribed by you, and you can't make me." She may feel like an invalid through and through, but she refused to be treated as such. Zoro would simply need to back off – it wasn't like he showed her this much concern the last time she was ill!

Roronoa Zoro suddenly turned to face her, small vile in hand. He did not possess the gentle bedside manner of a proper doctor, but rather, the impatience of a man who wanted to force something on her with supposedly good intentions. With each step, he would bring it closer and closer to her: he uncapped the lid, then read the label for any indication of a dosage, and when he poured the required measure of drink into the lid of the bottle, he moved both of his hands directly before her face.

"Drink it." He demanded.

Nami curled her lips in and shook her head 'no'.

That answer did not suit the swordsman in the slightest, and she couldn't help but notice the way his chest – the once comfy safe haven she had snuggled with – expanded with such a voracious intake of breath that it irked her weakened self. How dare the swordsman think he could boss around the navigator! Well, she would need to do something about that…

In her inaudible state, Nami patted the bed next to her, big browns eyes giving him the pleading look of a cute kitten in the hopes that he would join her on the bed. Zoro frowned – though that was nothing new – while he obliged her, yet that frown would deepen the moment he realized what she had planned…

With her feline mischief, she reached for the cap, if only to 'accidentally' knock its contents all over the floor—

Oh no, they splashed onto Zoro instead!

"Ah, Nami!" hollered the enraged, unsuspecting first mate, "There isn't a hell of a lot of this stuff!" His eyes casted downwards to assess the damage, but given the small amount he had poured into the bottle's cap, there was merely a sizeable splatter around his collar bone, avoiding his clothing and simply dressing his…

His chest, the one sick-Nami was suddenly a huge fan of.

A Cheshire grin encompassed her features then, and the patient suddenly found the urge to drink her prescribed medication. When it was presented to her on such a platter, who was she to say no? It was all she could do not to laugh, but the fiendish desire to toy with Nurse Zoro was enough to brighten her day, and if he really wanted her to heal, he'd give her what she _felt_ was what she needed.

"Here." She hummed, and that harsh edge to her throat made her voice sound absolutely seductive. It was one word, but it got Zoro's attention instantly, just in time to notice the way her hands crawled along the lining of his robe and tug on the pronounced collar. Her inflamed devilry somehow collected the strength to bring his body close enough to hers that she could take her medicine…

By liking him clean, the way a cat would finish off a saucer of milk.

"N-Nami!" Zoro sounded aghast when he shouted her name, and yet the end of his voice held with it a question. Was he asking her what had motivated her? Or was he asking her if she was going to continue? Well, she was about to find out.

The tip of her tongue drew a line along his collar bone. At first she was greedy and went about her movements much too quickly, but she slowed considerably when the texture of his skin registered… She was _licking_ Roronao Zoro! Then, she was suckling some strange liquid he had ordered her to drink off of his neck, the pulsing beat of his heart vibrating against her naughty lips! Was she insane? Would she be able to simply say that her sickness took control of her, made her feverish, and gave her the urge to behave in a way she never thought possible with him?

She'd have to, because merely a taste wasn't enough.

The last of the medicine's drops were lapped up by her in a matter of painfully slow seconds, yet she didn't want to stop. "Zoro?" she called to him while her lips then took to adorning the rest of his bare neck with her lazy yet insatiable fascination.

"Ye…Yeah?" His hesitation could have been from arousal, or he could be too scared to move. Either way, Nami was only growing hungrier.

The corners of her lips were upturned in the cruelest of ways as she hummed into the underside of his jaw, "I'll take my medicine properly this time."

The shock was obvious in his voice, especially when she was so very close to his lips, "Promise?"

"Mmhmm…so just lay down, and I'll do it. It was…too yummy."

"Yummy?" He didn't sound as though he believed her, and it was pulling him away from her seduction.

Her hands slipped down the lengths of his arms until she found both the bottle and its cap. "Come on, just lemme do it." Little did she know, there was more to that one request than he understood.

With a grunt of recognition, Zoro sighed and dropped his body backwards onto the cot, clearly quite familiar with the bed. He rested his forearm over his eyes while that chest of his told her everything she needed to know: his breathing was still quite erratic. Was he turned on?

Good.

Out of his line of sight, Nami quietly dropped her medicine onto the floor, next to her feet. Then, wiggled herself in between Zoro's legs so that she was kneeling, perfectly placed and exactly where she wanted to be. The dip in the mattress alerted the swordsman who had lost all of his control, and that awareness lit up his face. "What the—?"

"Relax," Nami asked in her softest voice as her hands massaged his thighs. Her sweater dress now pooled at her hips, revealing the simple white, lacy panties under her scarlet red clothing. She looked like the most vulnerable woman if you glanced at her swiftly, yet in all honesty, she had never felt more invigorated. "I said I'll take it."

"You _did_." He reminded with a harshness to his voice that nearly sounded choked. His one opened eye was analyzing her with a dramatized dance all over her body.

Shrugging one shoulder, she explained, "I told you though, that" – her head dropped to the side, motioning to what she had placed on the floor – "isn't what I need."

The shaky realization that something was about to happen lifted Zoro's brow. "Then what—" With the force and the elegant motion of a powerful wave at sea, Nami's body moved to encroach on his body, then pulled back his pants by their waist in one smooth attempt. His haramaki looked mangled as his robe accommodated her intentions, even if its owner did not. "What the _fuck_!? Nami!"

She did hear his complaints; Nami simply stared in awe at the large cock that rested before her, half-hardened by all of her naughty acts. Standing on an angle, skin darker than the rest of his body, Zoro's manhood was absolutely…thrilling to ogle. It _looked_ like it could fill her, complete her, take her to places she did not know she was yearning to visit until she was so close to its nakedness.

Nevertheless, she had something else she needed to do first.

"Mm, you're a really good size, Zoro." Nami complimented genuinely, though her tone was half-hearted, simply because she was preparing herself for what was next.

"This is…so—Let me go, Nami." He whimpered and whined, as if his heated flesh didn't tell her all she needed to know. As if, the closer she brought her face towards his semi-erect shaft, the skin along it didn't twitch. Suddenly, she was merely an inch away from the head of it with her eager lips and Nami casted a glance at him to see if he really was as opposed to her evil intentions as he made himself seem.

Oh, what a scowl he wore! And yet, even as she stilled, Zoro made no attempt to move her.

The reward in knowing that he would let her taste him caused Nami to release a withheld breath and its prominent warmth blew over his sensitive flesh. She loved watching his cock react to her presence; placing her hands on the tops of his thighs, the wicked woman was more than ready for doing exactly what he hoped she would.

"I'm ready for it now." Nami decreed. Then, suddenly, there was no more distance between mouth and him. Or rather, it was her tongue who struck him first – she traced the backside of his length, from his base to just beneath the head. A gargled sound came from Zoro's throat and Nami had to shift her hips as her own excitement was feeling quite strummed between her legs.

And she hadn't even started!

That pesky tongue of hers was not finished: she looped it around the tip over and over in slow, sensual strokes, before allowing it to enter her mouth entirely. She held him there for a few moments and simply sucked. Instantly, Zoro's upper body jumped. "H-Hey!" He meant to argue with her – perhaps to tell her how to suck his cock? – but Nami was not one to be dictated. Had he not realized that yet? The anguished expression he showed her held with it an edge of anger, so she decided to be kind and erase any negativity from his being.

One of her palms drew itself downward, lower until she could wrap her hand around the base of his nearly throbbing dick. The vein along the backside was particularly jittery, so she used the cushioned touch of her thumb to stroke it gently. Oh, how Zoro's leg twitched! He was so very responsive for a man who had never shown any sexual interest in her in the past! It was absolutely delicious to watch such a proud man squirm when she had his manhood in her grasps.

"Mmm," she sang her praises before letting him go with such a loud sound, the suction-like noise much too prominent to ignore, "you taste like _you_."

"W-What the hell does that mean?" He sounded so pained, so intrigued, so ready to be finished off by her.

Nami didn't answer with words; she simply dove back into her work and sucked harder on his sensitive shaft's tip. Again, a muscle in Zoro's thigh twitched and it seemed as though he was about to knee her in the head. His responses were so obviously overruling his ability to fend her off. In some ways, it felt like she was taking advantage of him…

But hey, she really wondered if his seed would be good for her sore throat?

Curiouser and curiosuer, Nami's big brown eyes stared up at him as she welcomed another inch of his cock into her mouth, and then another, always drawing back one before moving forward. Zoro would grit his teeth, grip the sheets, but he was absolutely fascinated with the spectacle happening between his legs that he could not look away! And it spectacle it was, considering how full her mouth began to feel by the time she made it about three-quarters of the way down. His width was just as fearsome as his length, which she had heard was great for making love, but it was proving to be quite the challenge for her otherwise dainty, feminine mouth—

Oh god, Zoro lifted his hips ever so slightly, clearly requesting that she take him _all_.

Could she do it? Her throat was so sore.

Would she be able to handle it? She really wanted to try, but…

Should she give him what he wanted? He tried to prescribe her medicine!

"N-Nami," Zoro's moan grabbed her attention, and she eased off of him just enough to get a proper look at his entire body, trying to read the meaning behind the guttural cry of her name. He appeared to be suffering, which made sense, given that she had only tasted and barely applied any pressure to her motions. Her tongue had flattened along the underside of his now fully erect dick and she was coaxing him into calming down while she made her decision.

But then, in his weakened, primal state, the _impressive_ swordsman uttered, "J-Just _do_ it already."

Was he telling her what to do? Had he not learned that Nami wasn't one to be bossed around? It was quite ballsy of him to dare try when she had his entire cock in her mouth, which was where her teeth were.

However, she didn't take his command as an insult – no, she saw it was a challenge.

She could not smirk while her lips were so stretched, yet she still tried. As she lowered her lips again towards his pelvis, Nami drew back sharply. The poor man jumped as if he had been struck, and it nearly choked her! With her new plan in motion, she moved her hands onto his barely-clothed hips and clung to them tightly, hoping to ground his movements.

" _Mmm_!" She complained while her mouth was full, warning him to calm himself, or they couldn't continue to play.

"S-Sorry." Was his honest response to the jerking motion he had no control over.

Nami accepted Zoro's apology while she prepared herself for what was about to happen next; she inhaled and exhaled deeply through her nose in order to quickly grow accustom to breathing only one of two ways for the next foreseeable while. She wanted it, she was ready for it, and she knew that the first mate she had lodged in her mouth was more than prepared to take it.

So, Nami prepared herself with one last inhale of breath and took the plunge!

" _Rrgh_!" Zoro's instant response was more than enough when she finally managed to take his entire cock inside of her mouth, down the back of her throat. She was just as surprised as anyone that she could handle such a large size while her cold had made her wind pipe so irritated, but if it was possible, she was going to enjoy every second of it. Her slightly swollen lips gave him a kiss – her upper lip ghosted his green-tinted hair, and her lower lips made contact with the sensitive skin of his sack.

Nami had completely swallowed Roronoa Zoro's cock.

" _Mmm_ ," she released a horny sound of her own, more than pleased to know she could take it.

The reverberation of her moan pulled forth some pre-cum from the engorged shaft, and she greedily swallowed it as fast as she could. Nami only felt a small touch of it, yet it caused her to officially soak through her panties to know that she had.

Zoro, however, had much more to give.

While she held his hips, his fingers suddenly weaved their way through her hair and braced her head gently. Before Nami could even become confused, she felt the bones of his hips begin to move, allowing him to create the motion he so desperately needed, with her hot, wet mouth wrapped around him. It started off slow – cautionary, considerate – however, it took very little time for him to find a steady rhythm. Drool leaked from the corner of her lips, she felt stuck by his grip that sometimes tugged on her orange strands…

Nami was going to come from supplying him with pleasure.

Zoro thrusted into her mouth and down her throat without any resignation. "Agh…Nami, rrrgh! Ah…oh, damn…D-Dammit!" She could hear the way she had slobbered all over his dick, the absolutely naughty noise it made with each and every tug and pull from her greedy lips; the devious woman that she was, Nami couldn't wait to lick him clean of her saliva, his seed, as she had newly discovered just how addicted she was to the taste.

The way in which his cock shuddered, she knew she'd get her wish soon.

His back curled slightly for a few second when he tried to give himself a better leverage at plunging into her, but when it proved fruitless, Zoro fell back and fought even harder to reach his orgasm. " _Nami_ …y-you got me here… N-Now end it!" He sounded cruel, vicious even, his ferocity stemming from his consuming desperation to burst.

Hearing him beg her was enough to make her eyes roll back with a pleasure of her own kind. Nami was ready too – she had already planted her elbows against his legs in order to brace herself for the impact – and she was more than willing to help him get there! As best as she could, all while enduring his continually brutal pace, she tried _gulping_ , the walls of her throat closing around him with every other thrust, as she could not keep up with him!

" _Hnngh_! Oh…d-damn _IT_!" Oh God, was he about to come!?

Excited beyond all belief, Nami couldn't contain herself! Should she let him _see_ it, or make him _feel_ it? Swallow him whole or rip herself away from his gyrating body and let him witness it all over her face!? Nami couldn't decide which was more erotic, more revitalizing in terms of delivering her what she needed. If not for the lack of time, she might have chosen to have him fire it at her like a barrage of his seed! But there wasn't time – he was ready to ejaculate inside of her mouth!  
It was absolutely, completely, entirely—

 _Ew_! Why did it… Why the hell did it taste like _medicine_!?

"There." Came the calm call of none other than her supposed fuck buddy, Roronoa Zoro. No panting, no moaning, the man sounded perfectly unfazed! How could that be!?

Nami quickly shot her eyes open and immediately noticed how strained her body felt as she did so. She…wasn't laying between his legs anymore?

She was sitting upright on the bed in the infirmary!

It made no sense! There was no way he could have stopped himself from coming with such an intense need to do so – she felt it! Not only in her mouth, but down to her very core, where she was aching for him to return the favour! How could he recover so quickly!? Unless..

No, it couldn't be…

Had she…just had a _fever dream_ about _fucking_ _Roronoa Zoro_ in the Thousand Sunny's _infirmary_!?

"See? It's not as bad as you thought it was." Pointed out her unaroused, non-thrusting nakama. Her manly dose of medicine from her fantasy stood before her with _his_ hands planted on his hips as he watched her endure the foul taste of stewed herbs and chemicals. How dare he. Had she truly imagined the entire encounter? But it had felt so real to have him inside her mouth, forcing himself deep into her throat—

A horrific cough at the mere thought of such a thing brought Nami into reality.

While Zoro smirked confidently at the effects of the medication he had given her, all the navigator could do was shoot a glare his way. The heat in her cheeks could be considered a side effect of her fever, when in actuality, it represented the burning desire she now had housed inside of her. It didn't matter if what he had given her worked, because she had never craved the medicinal cure; the poor, stricken woman was now yearning for something a lot more fulfilling than something found in an infirmary.

…Nami couldn't help but imagine that something much more…satisfying would have healed her faster, better, and she couldn't help but mope at the awareness that she had dreamt feeling _that_ much better than she currently did.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Ha ha, wasn't this a raunchy one!? I figured I had to do an oral one at some point, and this seemed like a fun use of the theme.

Sure, it wasn't a proper, alcoholic body shot, but Nami orchestrated it so that it ended up being a pseudo-one, of sorts. That also explains why this story isn't as thoroughly detailed – it's mostly in Nami's cold-ridden head!

I bet if Zoro could have seen into her mind, he would have been pissed that it got cut off too! Hmm…story idea? We'll see!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my take on Theme #3, and I hope to see you again tomorrow!


	4. Chivalry, Way Back When

**_One Piece:_**

 **Chivalry, Way Back When**

* * *

 **Theme:** Queen X Knight (OP Chess AU)

 **Word Count:** 4,990 words

 **Music:** Tales As Old As Time sung by Howard Ashman, the original lyricist

 **Summary:** The knight goes to retrieve his queen, ready to escort her to a training session per her request. What should happen if her highness is suddenly in need of his assistance in a dire matter, distracting him in ways that a knight should never be distracted by his queen?

* * *

With his armour clinking and clanking noisily down the hallway of the castle, Zoro obediently made his way to the queen's bed chambers. He ignored the insulting notion that there were other knights positioned at every corner of his trek, purposefully guiding him in the right direction to where he was meant to go. Truly, it bothered him greatly – clawed at his pride, the way only her majesty's cat-like mannerisms could – and yet he allowed it to slide on this particular evening.

Her request to have him train her in the ways of battle was much too intriguing a notion to simply ignore.

The queen was allowing him to _teach her_ something outside of her natural intelligence.

The reward of being her chosen instructor cushioned each and every insult shown to him in the form of a directional point or a wise word by his so-called peers.

The torch-lit corridor was not very warm, the heavy, darkly toned bricks unhelpful in instilling ardor into the fortress; having served in her majesty's guard for the past few years, Zoro knew that the spirit of the royals who ruled Castle Merry were the reason it owned such a namesake. Why, he recognized such vigor the very day he met the queen.

 _It had been a day or so since he had last eaten, but Zoro would not crumble to his hunger. He had gone longer without water, without the ability to stretch his legs while bound by such intricate chains, without a ray of sunshine in the dusty dungeon of such a supposedly cheery place. He had word of King Luffy and Queen Nami's rule throughout the land of the New World, yet the legends failed to stand the test of reality. All he was charged with was trespassing._

 _Why on Earth was he being forced to endure such solitude in prison simply because he got lost!?_

 _The dungeon's door creaking open implied that he was about to receive his answer. The young bounty hunter could not decide if he should stand as a sign of respect or remain seated to demonstrate his protest of such cruelty. The footsteps that trickled down the elongated staircase were light, accentuated by the sound of elegant cloth chasing the person downward into the dungeon. To say he was confused as an understatement – did this king wear such extravagant clothing? There was a famous fairy tale of King Luffy donning a straw hat under his crown but that had to be preposterous…didn't it?_

 _Was it anymore bizarre to come face to face with a red-haired maiden, in such a lowly place?_

 _Wasting no time at all in pressing him, the redhead probed, "So you are the man they found lurking around the grounds?" Her voice was not as soft as he expected a maiden to sound, but rather firm with her accusation. How very improper for one dressed as upscale as she._

 _"_ _I wasn't 'lurking' – I told your guards I was turned around on my way."_

 _"_ _And where were you headed exactly, Roronoa Zoro?" She used his name with evident intent. Hearing her speak it – without his title as a bounty hunter, without sounding at all amazed or fearful of his past deeds – drew his gaze upwards to meet hers, and he noticed immediately how they managed to sparkle even in the darkest of corners of her castle._

 _He decided to proceed cautiously. After all, he might have wronged her in the past and not even have known it. The jobs he was typically hired for were not for the faint of heart, and he never cared to learn the personal details of those he cut down, for fear of his smother humanity coming up for air. Curious while careful, Zoro answered, "If you know who I am, you should know I only go where the money is."_

 _"_ _So you were paid to assassinate the king? Or perhaps, me?" Suddenly, her tone darkened._

 _"_ _You?" Repeated the befuddled man._

 _She took a step forward. Her hands each found a bar on his cell door to grip. "How can you assassinate a queen if you don't even know what she looks like?"_

 _The wind was stolen from his sails. He was speaking with the queen of Castle Merry!? The one and only Queen Nami, the woman responsible for solidifying the fortitude of both her people and her fortress, while her king traveled on every odd adventure he could discover? Zoro had once crossed paths with King Luffy when he was once on the road and hadn't even known how strongly fate had intervened in his mundane life._

 _Who else could have started the rumor about his straw hat?_

 _Still, if this was his queen, Zoro had been specifically instructed_ not _to view her as Luffy's wife; the two of them had reached some sort of agreement where she would oversee the affairs that were beyond his…preference, after he had done unmeasurable work in aiding a cause of hers long ago. Their loyalties were evidently equivalent to one another._

 _Something that was both impressive and worrying to the misunderstood bounty hunter in a cage. Taking to his feet, Zoro met her face to face and decided to clarify himself to the best of his clumsy ability, "I wasn't hired by anyone to assassinate you_ or _the king. In fact, I've met Luffy before."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _You do?"  
"Yes," she confirmed in a breathy way, confidence emanating from her as if it was its own source of light in such a dreary place, "that is why I asked to come speak to you myself; I didn't want his past with you to cloud his judgement."_

 _"_ _I promise you, your highness" – speaking with formalities always irritated him, he couldn't decipher why exactly – "I have no reason to harm anyone in this kingdom!"_

 _"_ _Then_ why _are you here!?" Queen Nami demanded to know!_

 _When she raised the volume of her voice, the dungeon door opened once again, only now the steps that stomped their way down the staircase were heavier, jangling the way metal would…_

 _Oh no._

 _It felt no longer important to shield himself with niceties. If the queen was going to have him executed due to her own perceptions, then he would not treat her with the respect that her position demanded. "I am infamous for my sense of direction! Didn't you know!? You apparently know everything about my from the king, so he should have told you that! I get lost a lot, all right!?"_

 _The knights were upon them. One with blond hair and a ridiculous eyebrow, the other a woman who seemed to be a tad more reasonable than her male partner. "Are you all right, your highness?" Asked the female knight._

 _"_ _Yes," Again, the queen's voice was breathy, and she sounded quite sure of herself once again. Zoro's gaze blinked back towards her face, only to immediately take note of just how pleased she was. Most likely with herself. "He is who he says he is. I'm releasing him."_

 _"_ _What!? This wandought*!?" Exclaimed the blond man, who Zoro immediately wanted to assassinate, if only for the fun of it._

 _Nami did not reply with words – she merely held out her hand for the key. Of course the male knight possessed it, just so he could grumble through his disappointment when forced to pass it over to her majesty. The key was inserted into the lock, twisted, and then gone in a flash while his cell door fell open. It was absolutely startling to the bounty hunter, as he had never be shown such an arousing amount of faith, let alone endured such flippant moods at the expense of one of his many captors over the years._

 _It was absolutely gratifying to be expelled of all charges against him simply due to his character, that is, until Queen Nami followed her proclamation with, "I will also be promoting him from prisoner and bounty hunter, to one of my knights."_

 _The curse words that flew out of the blond knight's mouth after that nearly got Zoro locked up again!_

Indeed, he had shown his own form of a fervent spirit the day she had recruited him. To change his profession at the wave of a queen's hand was not something Zoro had ever imagined himself agreeing to, given that it was absolutely absurd for her to expect his life to change simply because she stated that it would. Nevertheless, it was impossible for the former bounty hunter, current knight of grace to feel put out nowadays.

Originally, Nami had only freed him from that prison due to the information Luffy had told her about their encounter in a battle long ago, but now, it genuinely felt as though they had a bond all their own. She had returned his swords to him that day once he had resurfaced from the dungeon, and now, a few years later, she had entrusted him to be the one to teach her how to fight, over the other knights that were in her employ. Sanji was a knight of grace just as he, and Robin was a knight commander, acting as their leader.

No, she had selected him as her tutor in the ways of the sword.

Zoro housed a silent appreciation for his queen after coming across such a realization.

Upon arrival at her bed chambers' door, Zoro noticed how the other knights that had been stationed as his escorts vacated the halls instantaneously. Lackeys, all of them! Their synchronized departure could have nearly riled the residential 'demon' in the knights' armies! A tense hand reached for the ivory hilt of his most precious blade…!

"Oh, Zoro!" Informal as ever, Queen Nami opened her door with brimming delight.

Though her tone was nothing compared to the nearly promiscuous way in which she dressed!

She wore nothing more than her underclothing – a chemise! There was some sort of blanket tossed over her shoulders as a poor cover for her decency, and yet Zoro could not help but colour to see her in what was essentially her undergarment! "Y-Your highness…" Even his greeting revealed his surprise. Normally, he was just as tempered as the cool steel of his blades.

When he wasn't faced with a nearly naked queen, of course.

Unaware of her impact on his sense of decency or perhaps her unwillingness to care shining through, Nami tugged at his wrist and urged him to enter her private quarters. "I will be ready soon. Please, come in and take a seat—"

"N-No." Was Zoro's firm reply. He stood his ground and therefore applied a great deal of deadweight to the arm on which she tugged, making it next to impossible for her to move him.

The baffled look on her face was something a jester might mimic. "No?"

"I can wait outside your room while you get dressed."

"But I am inviting you in." With each word did her voice harden. It was playful in the way he had known her to become forceful when she toyed with him.

"Your ladies should be invited in, to help you get dressed." Zoro pointed out. Yes, he could focus on the expectations of their roles and free himself from her cruel clutches.

Of course the queen had planned around such things. "I sent them away a while ago, so they didn't become suspicious about me wanting to get dressed in the middle of the night." A sound argument, if he had ever heard one. He doubted that Vivi, or Kaya, or any of her other partners in crime masquerading as delicate women would have allowed him to take her from her room at night, even if it had been at her request.

Let alone what King Luffy would think, or that fustilarian* Sanji.

It only occurred to the knight of grace then that his greatest grievance hadn't been one of the knights to guide him through the halls.

What a clever woman, Queen Nami was.

"Still," Zoro cleared his throat before carrying on, "I have no problem with me standing outside—"

Her round breasts rustled her chemise as she stomped her foot in defiance of his protest. "Roronoa _Zoro_." Oh, sard*! The more she used his name, the more likely it would be that someone who was not privy to her plans would happen upon them, and then punish him for what would appear to be _his_ attempt at pestering _her_.

Through gritted teeth – whether due to his own stubbornness or his fear of his inability to upkeep it – Zoro obliged his queen with a bow and a proper response, "As you wish, your highness."

Nami happily stepped aside and welcomed him into her bed chambers without delay. He, in turn, swiftly leapt inside. When he entered, the strongest whiff of her signature scent assaulted his senses: he was overcome with a sudden adoration for the smell of tangerines and cloves. It was like a fabled spell of a horrifying witch, taking advantage of his favor for the queen's personal perfume and stealing away his sensibilities by releasing it on him, forcing him into its thriving domain. It enthralled him against his better judgement.

But then again, nothing could be quite as captivating as a queen's naked body.

Royals usual slept without a shred of clothing, so perhaps it was the setting of her bed chambers that gave Nami the courage to disrobe.

"What are you doing!?" Zoro did not use her title when he shouted, preparing to scold the queen for her lack of propriety.

Disenchanted by his concerns for such things, Nami scowled light and motioned to the dresses she had resting on one of her sitting chairs. "I had the seamstress bring me these two from the wardrobe. I was hoping I could try them on for you and you would tell me which would be better to practice sword-fighting in." The hands that gripped her chemise just below her bust had not released the cloth from their hold, most likely waiting for his sign of approval to continue their work.

"Whichever you are more likely not to miss." He warned. After all, a sword could be a dress' greatest enemy.

What it could do to that poor chemise alone—

"They were both commissioned for me." Nami admitted, sulking quite obviously.

Clearly she hadn't had them tailored to allow her to lunge in. "Which one is made of…less expensive materials?" It seemed that it would take some coaxing to have her sacrifice one of her special dresses, so Zoro decided to step further into her bedroom and examine the two options before them.

She need not say it, but Nami stated what he could easily tell, "Both are made from silk." Her slippered feet carried her to stand next to him, her desire to quickly select a gown matching with his own.

"Then why did you think these two would be best?" Zoro could not keep himself from asking.

Nami turned to look into his eyes and, uninhibited, completely heartless with her words did she say, "I thought one of them might speak to you."

The innuendo she had delivered so seamlessly stole the air from his lungs, the last thought from his mind. "N- _Nami_!" Zoro could no longer keep himself from chastising her when she spoke to _him_ , a knight who stood well beneath her, with such immodest motivations. Her joyful laughter sounded much more innocent than the few sounds to escape her mouth; his own animalistic growl was quite unholy when held up against his supposedly stupefaction.

"Oh, come now," she patted his shoulder while consoling her aching torso with a one-armed hug.

Given how casually they were behaving with one another, Zoro felt safe when he ripped his body away from her.

The evidence that he was displeased with her was too tall to ignore now; Nami began to descend to earth as she observed him carefully. "What? Are you not the type of man who appreciates a forward woman?" Again, she had propositioned him with an explicit inquiry.

It was not fair of her to do so. It was not fair that she could say such things to him, dress before him in next to no clothing, and expect him to both admire her like a man while behaving like a priest. When he agreed to instruct her, Zoro never imagined that his night would have turned into such a deranged encounter, one where he was expected to handle the matter of the queen's dress.

A woman he respected in a way that no other could compare to, flirting with his self-control.

The very woman whom he served, blatantly dangling herself before him after luring him into her chambers.

It was crueler than the days he had been left to starve in her dungeon, years ago.

He frowned while speaking with such a grand display of his audacity, "I only appreciate you in a certain way."

That remark gave him the pleasure of watching Queen Nami fall from her high horse; the light that danced over her eyes from the candlelight in the room only further highlighted just how large they had grown in surprise. Her lush mouth dared to open with a question, or stuttered retort, but the words never escaped her.

No, not when his hand found her a stray tendril of her hair, the very one that rested next to her chemise-covered breast.

The intimacy he had just shown her was a terrible breach of his station. He should have feared for his safety in her employ, but he couldn't muster even the energy to worry about such things. When the queen whom he adored was looking quite flushed and breathing like never before, Zoro was suddenly stricken by something he had never faced before.

Arousal, and a greedy measure of it too.

He could not romance the queen with a kiss, with an embrace, nor with his body as a man. The strategist inside of him was desperate to have her though, in any way that he could, and it all came down to what he could do to her without ruining her. Tarnishing them both should have been the thought at the forefront of his mind, and yet, all he wanted to do was sneak beneath that chemise and—

"Z-Zoro!" The queen gasped when the man she had invited into her room tugged her towards her impressive bed. He only released her hand so that he could undress himself, to match her informal wear. The way her fascinated stare observed him as he unlatched his breastplate, his lasset, how he stripped down to nothing but the linens he wore underneath was much more invigorating that he could have ever hoped it to be; they might as well have been nude together, which was something Zoro simultaneously craved and cursed at, desiring such a thing.

Once comfortable in his attire, Zoro surprised her when he climbed onto the bed and rested himself on his back. Rightfully so, Nami badgered him for such odd behaviour, "Are you going to take one of your naps!?" It must have looked so maddening to her! A chuckle bubbled up from within the confines of his chest when she asked him something so inane.

He did not answer directly, but the knight laying amongst her bedsheets patted the bed in order to invite her closer. Apprehensive now, Nami climbed onto her mattress and tried to position herself at his side. However, that was not where he wanted her to be.

Oh no, he needed her to move herself quite higher if they were going to do what he had planned.

"Come _here_." Zoro instructed and used his hand to motion at her highness to bring herself towards her face. Understanding it as his desire to share a kiss, Nami leaned in…

Sard, how was he to explain this to her without disturbing her beyond their mere dallying?

Those so-called comrades of his in the army better have told him the truth, considering what he was about to do!  
"Nami," He used her name to stop her. Choosing to encourage her onward and avoid any odd questions, Zoro leaned forward so that he could lift her by her thin waist, bountiful hips and carry her until she sat where he needed her to.

Right over his lips.  
"Z-Zoro!" The embarrassment in her voice was reflected of his own worries. It was such a strange position, he knew, but it was something he knew he could do for her – for them both – without deflowering her. It would allow him to taste her without needing to taste her entirely. In the dwindling light of her candles, Nami looked hauntingly beautiful; it was very unlikely that he would ever forget this night. Her chemise covered his mouth and he let it rest there for a moment so that they could each collect themselves, to find their bearings before he proceeded.

The scent that wafted by his nose now was much more intoxicating than anything he had ever known.

His strong hands moved her body into the position he imagined to be most appropriate, and at once did his lips kiss the ones found lower on her body. The darkness under her chemise prevented him from seeing much of anything but the outline of her shapely body – everything would have to happen based off of taste, off of touch. Zoro had never worked that way before…

His lips kissed her the only way that he could, and he _felt_ the core of her body straighten on top of him. She was so responsive to his seduction so quickly, that he felt his own arousal strengthen in his trousers. When she moaned a soft-sounding, " _Zoro_!", he nearly lost his mind. It made him hunger for her the way he used to starve for food, when he was living bounty to bounty and required sustenance; Nami had given him a life where he didn't need to hunt anymore – she provided him with all the sustenance he had needed.

Now, he would give her a taste of something she never could have imagined requiring too.

The tender way in which his lips move engaged her body sharply. His mouth was growing wetter, and he knew it wasn't due to his own saliva; Nami's body had given into his sexual advancement upon her so easily, so simply, it felt as if she had wanted him just as fiercely as her witty words had implied.

 _Sard_ , how long had they _both_ wanted each other?

Eager to please her, his tongue slipped free and prodded her womanhood for entry. Her soft skin tickled the very tip, and it seemed that he too had sent a pleasurable sensation throughout her willing being. When Nami rolled her hips against his movements though, he was forced to slip his hands beneath her thin shield of a chemise and hold her still. A protest came in the form of a whiny moan, doing nothing to still his decreasing sense of chivalry, "Z-Zorooo…"

He greeted her swollen bud while she worried about calling out to him; first, he gently swirled his tongue around it, coaxing it, preparing to do much worse. But it was when he stroked it from underneath, raking up over it, that Nami truly began to sound as though she was about to fall apart, "Zo- _ro_!" Her voice was appalled, intrigued, desperate, and so much more, when he could not even address her tone properly. He was a knight, serving his queen, in a way that he knew was much better than any verbal spar they had ever had.

Possibly better than any lesson he could have taught her in the arena, outside.

While her legs were spread and she was vulnerable, Zoro decided to try giving her juices a proper taste; he suckled around her throbbing pearl once, twice, dragging the third time out much longer than necessary when he felt his queen arch her back in pleasure. His teeth grazed the raw flesh to see how she would respond to the sharp edge of his fangs, to which she cried out the most incoherent and blessed sound he had ever known.

How her hips begged to move, what with the way he could feel her pelvis trying to fight his hold beneath her skin. How her taut stomach straightened and curved and nearly fell one way or another, trying to endure the strangeness that was queening the queen. Oh how he wished his cock could do to her what his tongue was about to do, then perhaps he could make such ethereal noises with her.

An infuriating thought, one that only edged him forward.

"Mmm, oh, Zoro," he heard her highness call to him while hidden under the canopy of her lone piece of dress. "L-Let me…remove my chemise. P-Please, I…I want t-to…see…you. I— _AH_!"

He had shaken his head no in an attempt to answer her, but the apparent motion had fired off some sort of sensory pleasure. While he had hoped that his answer and her immediate response would have forced her to obey his answer, Nami was only spurred on to draw back her skirt and stare down her lover of the evening. Those eyes he had stared into many times before had never looked quite as angry as _this_ , as fiery as _this_ moment, when he laid between her legs. It was inexplicable to have such a sight before him: Queen Nami, her womanhood pressed against his lips, her body flushed from all he had done to her without restraint.

It was then that he became sporadic, just like his emotional response to the very scene he had illustrated for them.

All Zoro desired in that very instance was for Nami to find her release; he allowed his curious lust to orchestrate the most chaotic rhythm of his mouth, the way it moved against her soaking wet folds. He found her entrance with ease and the moment he snuck his tongue inside of her tight walls, he felt both strangled and gluttonous.

He peeked at his queen through one eye and the frustration he witnessed was a reward in its own right. She could not keep herself upright while the assaulting euphoria racked her spine, yet there was nothing to hold onto in order to steady her! Her hands grabbed at the decorated wall behind her bed with futility. Nami looked to be in a great deal of pain, even while he nuzzled her eager bud without any rest in sight. A sensation that should have elicited the most luxurious tremors, causing her such distress. The jerking motions in which her pelvis would try to shoot forward for further stimulation, or the way he felt her backside rock backwards as if to put itself on display—

Or the way she seized her own breasts in her hands with a wild haze.

He angled her hips so that she was curved in the direction of his mouth, his starved, rapacious mouth. Her beautiful orange locks were forced to curtain them both when she nearly leaned towards him, only reminding him once again that he was pleasuring his queen to no end.

Zoro knew he needed to take care of his own need right after he finished her off.

Noises unlike anything he had ever made in his life sounded from where he drank from her wetness; sloppy and parched without a sliver of pride, Zoro worked the muscle in his mouth in a way he never had before while trying to lap up every drop she had within her. Her inner walls trembled then, her and his fingers pressed so firmly into the skin on her hips that they would surely leave a mark. He was working so hard to bring her to the summit of her pleasure, all while demanding it for his own satisfaction! It was enough to force a growl to reverberate from flooded mouth and vibrate into her womanhood unashamedly.

"A- _AH_! Mmm, Z-Zo—!" Gasping, barely seeing straight, Nami felt the way his husky impatience channeled through her; he saw the way her logical mind flitted away from her, and how fiercely her oncoming climax had called for her attention as it coiled up deep inside. It struck her like a pair of rocks striking one another to find a spark, and he had given her the fire she had been searching for.

Her expression was mindless while she came, and he watched her the entire time. Even when he had trouble swallowing all she had to give him, Zoro forced himself to manage.

Watching the queen explode from the inside out due to his voice strumming her as fiercely as it did was enough to make the strong, proud man that was Roronoa Zoro experience a pseudo-orgasm of his own.

For something that wasn't meant to be as intrusive as taking her virginity, the experience had undone him so severely, he had ruined his trousers! Had he the privilege of wasting the night in her company – and, if one was dreaming, the following day as well – he would toss his ruined linens away and do what he wished he could do with her from the moment she had seduced him.

But truly, though he was not a religious man in such a spiritual society, Zoro thought himself blessed with the sight of Nami looming over him, with physical satisfaction dressing her much more favourably than any silken gown ever could. _That_ was his opinion, of all the possibilities she had shown him tonight.

And truthfully, Roronoa Zoro was just as amazed as anyone else might have been if he told them that he preferred queening the queen to any other training they could have ended up doing.

He'd have to train her body in another fashion some other time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So, there are a few chess sets for One Piece – about four! – and each of them shuffles around certain Straw Hats. Robin has been a queen and a knight, but she obviously couldn't be the queen if Nami was. Sanji has also been a bishop, but I went with his first chess set appearance, so he could make an appearance in the story. Mihawk was also a knight in the Shichibukai set, but I am not sure where he'd fall in this AU…so I decided to leave him be.

*You know in Potter Puppet Pals, how there are Wizard Swears? Well, I looked up Medieval ones just so Sanji could call Zoro a 'wandought', which means that he sees the marimo as a weak and ineffective man. That could have something to do with Zoro admitting he always gets lost, or maybe Sanji was immediately jealous of Nami's kindness? Either way, it was fun to give him new words for his cursing vocabulary!

*A fustilarian is someone who wastes time on being stubborn, essentially…which could describe a number of the Straw Hats, no?

*'Sard' is basically the Medieval version of 'fuck', from what I've seen. Seemed like the most appropriate time to use it was when she started to use his full name against him!


	5. Relax!

**_One Piece_**

 **Relax!**

* * *

 **Theme:** Weather Conditions Permitting

 **Word Count:** 7,167 words

 **Music:** no song, just the sound of a rain storm on YouTube, to keep me aware of the weather

 **Summary:** It's not their first fight, but it definitely stung the most. That's why Zoro found himself in the Crow's Nest, away from her, away from _him_. The storm raging outside suited him just fine, but surprisingly, it didn't agree with a certain navigator…

* * *

Zoro was cocooned in the Crow's Nest just as he usually preferred to be, the only peculiarity being the fearsome storm that raged outside forced him indoors for what was most likely the rest of the evening. Rain splattered against the windows with the impact that hail would make, while the thunder that roared above him gave the first mate the distinct impression that the Sunny would be struck down any second – one decisive bolt of lightning, and the entire Mugiwara nakama would be lost to the sea forever. Still, each burst of lightning, every powerful rumble of thunder managed to excite him just as much as it startled him, his heart jumping whenever he was caught off guard.

That seemed to happen to him a lot, as of late.

 _Click… click…_

Training seemed pointless while the ship road such violent waters, forcing the swordsman to simply secure his equipment with its own heftiness rather than utilize it for its original purpose. The dumbbells and weight plates needed to be returned to the storage unit Franky had built him, and the stand for his iron bars had to be laid down so that it wouldn't topple and scare him while he tried to sleep through the night. No one had called for him to leave the Crow's Nest so he hadn't even attempted to escape it before the wind became fierce and the rain sounded vicious as it collided with the roof above him.

A nagging voice in the back of his mind – one that was definitely not _hers_ – couldn't help but wonder if a certain Syvant navigator had left him up in his gymnasium to suffer alone.

He _wanted_ the strain of his muscles as they maneuvered his weights to be enough to distract him from his woes— No, the first mate wasn't sure he had woes. He was merely reeling from the aftermath of an argument with his lover.

Because she said something that Nami _his friend_ would never say, but something that Nami _his girlfriend_ did.

 _Click… click…_

Once everything was put in place, Zoro laid himself on the floor and stared blankly at the ceiling. The weather outside, in all honestly, suited him just fine. If he was meant to withstand the elements up in his own little clubhouse, then so be it. Survival was not a new concept to the ex-bounty hunter, Supernova swordsman and he was one of the lucky crew members who could withstand a nighttime swim if things became treacherous.

What a morbid concept, his rational mind couldn't help but point out.

Ever resilient, he did his damnedest to ignore the irritation of his wounded pride and the disappointment he held for his childish sulking; Roronoa Zoro's stare was firm while watching the drops of water fall along the windows of the Crow's' Nest, seeing them become immediately replaced by the next to follow along the watery trails they left behind.

Replaced…  
 _Click… click…_

A pain-stricken groan summarized the theme of his thoughts: if she had to explain 'dating' to him in the first place, he should have known that it wasn't meant to be.

Zoro tried to make himself comfortable by resting his hands behind his head. Usually, the very sort of weather that plagued the Sunny had the power to put him to sleep, and he was a man who could pass out anywhere – he should have been unconscious the moment the storm began! If not for the sickening, gnawing feeling in his gut, he most likely would have. However, it bothered him to think that his romance with Nami might have ended before it really even started. They had known one another for so long, and it had felt like such an easy shift from peers to a couple. But if that had been true, the swordsman knew his feelings of disappointment and premature grief for something that was not currently over wouldn't have made him feel as though her cruelty had shanked him.

Her feline-like tongue and her wicked intentions were sharper than some of the blades of pirates they had faced over the years, from the Grand Line to the New World.

 _Click… click…_

The sound of the sails as they fought against the gusts that tried to tear them apart could be heard through the horizontal entryway; every single element involved in this jarring downpour was restless with its assault on the ship. Why, even the metal rings that secured the rope to the mast were noisier than—

Zoro blinked stupidly at the light fixture above his head. Were the rope ladders on the mast not _tied down_?

 _Click… click… click…_

Something light smacked itself against the metal floor he rested on and an unsuspecting Zoro jumped at the shock of such a foreign noise, on such a blistery night. The sight of a feminine hand with well-manicured nails kept him still, as he momentarily wondered if some poor soul had been swept up into the monsoon outside and was holding onto the entrance to the Crow's Nest for dear life! He rose to the occasion, approached the person in need…

And he was flabbergasted while also enraged to see that familiar orange jacket's collar beginning to poke its way into the room.

"N-…Nami!?" Despite his anger, the navigator was genuinely the last person he expected to see tonight, let alone to host her while she was soaked to the bone. Zoro pulled her into the Crow's Nest safe space with all of his might, noticing immediately her shivering state.

But of course, he was in the wrong once more. "O-Ow! Don't p-pull on me s-so hard!" Demanded the woman who was worse for wear. Her oversized jacket – one without a hood, which would have been very helpful, given the elements she had to endure to reach him – felt as if it had fallen into the sea, it needed to be wrung out before she even thought about wearing it again. Her perfectly styled hair was now a wet, chaotic mess, with her bangs and odd strands matted onto her face before she had the chance to groom herself. And yet, there she sat, Nami, the most headstrong woman he knew, refusing to tend to her sopping wet state until she had scolded him first.

Rising to the challenge, Zoro barked back, "I was trying to get you out of the rain."

"I climbed t-two ladder-rs to get up-p here – I didn't n-need you trying t-to pull my arm o-off!" She was oddly offensive for someone who made the trek to visit him. Tone firm, eyes fiery despite her drowned cat-like appearance, Nami gave the distinct impression that she was on a mission with the way she sat defiantly before him.

Considering how the Sunny was being rocked about the New World's waters, Zoro dropped into a seat before her too. That did not mean that he would concede to her unwarranted, argumentative nature, "I was _trying_ to get you out of the rain!" The fact that she sounded so ungrateful to him held the potential to stir up the residual feelings he held onto from their clash from earlier. The one that had been stuck in his craw ever since.

Huffing quite dramatically due to her shuddering, smaller form, Nami disregarded his kindness in a way that almost felt unnatural to her typical behaviour. "I d-didn't say you sh-shouldn't help me. Y-You just don't need to b-be so…rough."

Unintentionally, most likely, she had spoken a phrase that rubbed him the wrong way a little too easily.

Quite intentionally, he shot back at once.

"Anything else I should _do_ differently?" The question was mocking, blunt and purposefully cruel. His plan to help her out of her wet coat and offer her his dry robe was swept away, confirmed with how his arms crossed themselves over his inflated chest. The conversation halted immediately so that a sudden crackle of thunder could echo behind a brilliant blast of light; it dramatized his remark more than necessary, however, it felt right. The weather that she studied so dearly seemed to be siding with _him_.

Nami seemed to interpret the timely bolt of lightning the same way. Those brown eyes he once admitted to her to be beautiful in the a moment of euphoria now appeared to have lost some of that fire behind them – diminishing into a mere spark – before igniting once again with a more withdrawn, more defensive heat behind them. Water droplets fell through her lashes and traced the shape of her cheeks, her jaw, down along her neck the way his kisses once had, and sadly, he felt no desire to replace them while he faced off against her now.

Her chest swelled similarly to his before she could find the strength within to answer, "I c-came up here f-for a reason-n." So she said, even though her words were clearly a safety blanket for her own sense of pride. While sounding motivated, Nami was also reserved, which was so bizarre for one of her oldest and supposedly dearest nakama to see.

Zoro said nothing in response to her empty statement, and neither did the weather.

The silence seemed to bait her into speaking. In order to keep a normalized pace for their conversation, Nami hurried herself along, even though she gave the distinct impression that the words she wanted to say were not yet formed. "I came _up h-here_ " – she emphasized her bravery, mostly likely banking on the idea that he'd form some admiration for her – "t-to talk to you ab-bout what happen-ned today, a-and to ap-pologize."

Oh, how she sounded entitled when she stated her purpose.

Zoro wondered if she expected him to bow down to her for choosing to be the bigger person; was he supposed to make up with her for simply saying the world 'apologize' and now actively help them to move past their trouble? It was this genuine belief that if somehow, everyone's pride was weaponized, hers would outdo his beyond compare, and the mere thought of such a thing really turned him off to her in a way he had never been before. Her heartless words that morning were not meant to magically disappear because she made some meager attempt to dispose of them, no.

He would make sure she comprehended that.

"Okay." Was all he said, no emotion on his face, no infliction in his tone.

Nami was unsurprisingly irked by his reply. Her cheeks flushed and it highlighted just how white her complexion was while she sat there, wet. "You c-could at least sound a-as though you want t-to hear what I have t-to say." Gritting her teeth, she already appeared as though he had offended her. Some buried, hidden part of him tried to think of what it would be like if their positions were swapped around – how would he want her to respond if he were the one that insulted her? Regardless, he was so apathetic at that point that Zoro couldn't muster the strength to truly ponder switching stances.

"I'd need to hear it before I know how I'm supposed to feel about it."

"The fact that I-I'm trying t-to apologize isn't enough f-for you?"

Ignoring the way she spat her words, Zoro reminded his so-called lover, "I didn't ask you to come up here – if you have something to say, then say it. If you don't like the way I'm behaving, then you should have left me alone." Now, he expected her to blow the roof off of the Crow's Nest, if only to have him drown as it flooded from the rain.

To his surprise, she didn't snap at him. Even while she shook and shivered before him, she continued to sit with strength that seemed to well up from deep within her; Nami stared him down while nearly whispering her reply, "We aren't s-supposed to push each other away l-like this."

Instead, it was Zoro who lost control. "We aren't _supposed to_? You haven't done anything to make me want to _pull you in_ since you compared me to that dumbass cook!"

"I-I didn't compare you—"

"You told me that you'd rather date _him_!"

The most frightening vibration of thunder was channeled through the metal floor they sat upon. In an odd occurrence, the lightning fell to Earth after the rumbling that usually preceded it, but another roar of the same tenacity followed shortly after. Zoro watched as Nami visibly rattled – whether it was from the unsteady motion of the Sunny or the impact of his words finally striking a chord inside, he could not say. The lamp above their heads flickered as well, though that didn't seem to give either of them a reason to move. Everything inside the Crow's Nest felt heavy, like the cabinet that housed his stored weights, as if he tried to somehow endure its load on his chest for much longer than any sane person would.

Nami no longer to spell out the reason why she needed to rectify their relationship, with the way she weaseled his anger out of him.

Breathing ragged, Zoro watched as one of the weaker members of the Mugiwara nakama summoned all of her might in order to answer his accusation. "I was mad at you. I-I know being romantic a-and sweet and affectionate i-isn't normal for you, so I let it s-slide when we don't t-talk about our anniversary o-or try to go on d-dates whenever we d-dock somewhere new. I talked you i-into doing something new with me a-and I can't just expect you t-to wine and dine me like other men w-would."

"I couldn't, anyway, when you hold all of my money—"

"Can you just let me talk!?" Nami shouted at him over the shifting winds that brought down an even heavier measure of rain. Her shiver-induced stutter suddenly dissipated when the heat of her aggression fueled her words, "I don't even know if you're going to accept what I have to say, because you are acting like you have the emotional depth of a stone wall, so can you just let me say what I have to say? So I know that I at least _tried_!?"

Her passion, though tempered by her nerves and chilled body, managed to drill a crack into that walled persona of his. Zoro didn't know why she managed to break through his defences when she screamed at him like that, but somehow, it felt as though that was what he wanted: to see her fight _for_ them instead of _against_ him. There was an awareness during their entire conversation that she was trying to atone – now, she had clarified that that was indeed her goal. She wasn't coaxing him to speak, rather, her own words suddenly took precedent over his.

To hear her say what he had thought about a premature conclusion to their romance made Roronoa Zoro realize that he did not want that, not at all.

Still, Nami fortified herself for the potential termination, evident in the way she spoke. "I'm trying to tell you that I didn't want that from you! I didn't want you to try to woo me, or flatter me for dumb reasons! _I_ was the one who went after _you_ – _I_ wanted you, but I was running out of patience! It didn't seem to matter that we were dating to you at all; besides having sex, what else did you do with me that wasn't something anyone else would do!?

"That's all I wanted to talk about this morning, but it blew up into an argument so quickly! All I wanted to do was reference how Sanji- _kun_ spoils me as an example but it came out wrong and everything just…spiraled out of control after that. I said I'd rather be with him…but how could you not tell that that was a total lie!? I've never wanted someone to wait on me hand-and-foot – I just want to know that you're actually _enjoying_ being with me! Lovers show each other how much they love each other outside of sex, too!"

Overhead, the natural sounds of the stormy weather had not ceased, crackling throughout her entire rant. Zoro's acute senses picked up every single word she said though… Suddenly, he understood what their problem was: they both had completely different ideas on how to handle not only this situation, but a relationship too. He was the sort of man who believed that there was right and wrong, and as individuals, there was sole responsibility to be addressed when conflict arose. From Nami's point of view, they were now a unit – how the blade of a sword connected to its hilt, and if one part was faulty, it was no longer a functioning weapon. She wanted to mend their bond together, whereas he was only focused on the ownership of the reason why it needed to be mended in the first place.

Proving that he had a very good reason to be irritated with himself earlier when he was sulking like a child, given that he was behaving like one.

Zoro didn't completely agree with how Nami was processing their spat – regardless of how they fixed it, there needed to be recognition for why it was injured so that the same problem wouldn't create conflict again. They had been lovers for a while and that did mean that they were meant to unify in so many ways, which was very true, but that did not alleviate the burden of her offense when she alone committed it. Ultimately, the only thing he had truly learned was that their relationship was a great deal more difficult to participate in than he had originally, pessimistically anticipated.

Sadistically unto himself, he still didn't want to let her go.

"S-So," coming down from her enraged, emotional high, the cold that had seeped its way into her bones had revealed itself once again. With cheeks still reddened by the sheer enthusiasm of her speech, Nami finally managed to say the very words he had been waiting for all day, "I'm sorry…all right?"

A tad irritable at the end, yet he still chose to accept it.

Then, she did the most foolish thing he could have ever expect of her and it nearly stressed him out to the point that his satisfied anger was replenished once more: she tried to _leave_ the Crow's Nest.  
"What are you doing?" Having been so silent for so long, Zoro's words cracked like a whip when he spoke them.

"Good _night_ , Z-Zoro." Was Nami's defensive reply, now that she had turned away from him and was preparing to plant her stiletto-wearing feet – was she actually _insane_!? Was that the _click, click_ sound he had been hearing while he was baring down the hatches!? – onto the ladder just beyond the entryway. Her frizzy, out of control, tangled mess of hair managed to hide her face from him as she attempted to escape him after dropping such a powerful dosage of truth onto him, ready to vacate the scene.

In all honesty, he was stunned by her pride all over again, and he couldn't exactly place why he was surprised.

She barely had the chance to make contact with the first step before Zoro swiftly grabbed hold of her wrist. A startled gasp from her lips corresponded with a silent one from his own; she was absolutely freezing by the time he was willing to make contact with her. The first mate was disappointed with himself for allowing her to sit in front of him, shaking the way she was, stuttering the way she was, and not do anything in his power to help her. _This_ seemed to be a perfect example for what she was trying to communicate to him: how he could still manage to be selfish and ignore her needs for something when she was directly before him, requiring more.

In the same instance in which he tugged her into his body, the Sunny rolled over a hardy wave and spilled Nami into his lap. The sound of copious amounts of water crashing onto the lower decks managed to cue the very instant in which the power went out in the Crow's Nest, forcing the two of them into the darkness until dawn. It barely mattered to one such as Zoro, who spent half of his life sleeping. Nami seemed to be the one who was affected by it more so.

Gently fighting his hold one second, staying still the next, all she could say to him was, " _What_?" Under the illumination of the lamp, she had tried to escape him. Suddenly, when there was no way for him to see her face or judge her response, she calmed considerably. The way she sounded when posing her question indicated to him that she had indeed turned shy after spilling her guts for him the way she had. After everything was said and done, Zoro was impressed by her bravery.  
Even though her urge to battle a storm to reach him in the Crow's Nest was just as touching as it was asinine.

His nimble fingers focused on their goal rather than the reason she was with him; undoing the buttons on her jacket, Zoro knew he needed to dispose of the drenched jacket so that she didn't drown his clothes too. He sent the soaking orange bundle across the room with one hard toss before he returned his attention to her. "Did you really think I'd let you go back down there right now?"

A pause, before Nami muttered, "I-I'm f-fine—"

"Nami, your teeth are chattering." It sounded as if he was scolding her. Zoro realized he probably sounded more domineering and chastising than he should after all she had admitted prior, but he hoped the sincerity of his concern reached her, showing her that those affectionate moments she desired were possible for them.

By the sound of her annoyed voice, his intent went right over her head, "S-So what?"

A surprise lightning bolt sided with her, this time around, and shatter throughout the sky with enough of a spark to brighten the Crow's Nest for a single moment. During the sporadic flashes of light, those raindrops that continued to fall on her face were caught in the act of sliding along her cheek bone. It resonated inside of Zoro then that he had somehow managed to fall for the only woman he had ever met who was just as stubborn, as loud, and as risky as he was; she refused to face him even when he could not scrutinize her expression.

What a force of nature, the two of them were.

It was then that he didn't embrace to satisfy some need for comfort within himself – he did it to comfort _her_. The outline of the miniscule nightgown she had been wearing underneath angered him as much as it influenced him, as he could not believe she came to see him, in nothing but her oversized coat without a hood, a 'baby doll' as she had once called it, and her favourite pair of heels. The convulsing way in which his girlfriend sat in his arms began to worry him, and he accept that he needed to hold her for his own sake too.

After a moment to splendor in their momentary peace, Zoro spun her slowly so that she wasn't at risk of _injuring_ him with those shoes of hers, while also having the intention of facing her properly. He could feel that curious gaze of hers sweep over him when he moved his three swords onto the bench behind them, stretching backwards to place them there safely. But what he really wanted to do was untie the red wrap that rested at his waist so that he could try to dry her hair off. Nami's precious orange locks were a trademark of hers – they matched her precious _mikan_ , and smelt like them as well. In the dark, in their forged tranquility, he wanted to tend to her properly, in a way he had never tended to anyone before.

It was by his hands that her hair began to dry. At first, Nami had reached up to take over the role, however, Zoro would not let her. Without so much as making a sound did he manage to ward away the possibility and gently care for her.

Summoning bravery of his own, Zoro quietly admitted, "Your hair is one of…my favourite parts about you."

"Y-Yeah?" To say she sounded bewildered was an understatement. With one compliment, he had ended her embarrassment and created a fair amount of his own.

He nodded, until he realized that she couldn't see the gesture. Nevertheless, he carried on as if she had, "Physically, anyway."

"…Y-You're not o-obsessed w-with my breasts-s, like o-other guys w-would be." A quiet remark, Nami stated a realization she had come to.

Pondering her words, Zoro confirmed, "Not obsessed, no."

A giggle came from his girlfriend's darkened silhouette. It didn't take much to realize that he had indirectly admitting to still having a firm appreciation for her breasts, all while sounding aloof. A frown formed on his lips and he appreciated the dark setting they were in, then and there.

Once satisfied with her hair's dryness, Zoro slowly brought his hands down so that he could feel the way it fell around her. In behaving patiently did he accidentally graze her the corner of her jaw with her finger, and a chill passed through into him. Couples supposedly shared their experiences; he could only imagine how hard it was to endure the temperature of her body.

A wave unlike the ones that challenged the vitality of the Thousand Sunny washed over Roronoa Zoro, one filled with compassion, desire, and quite possibly love. He was possessed with the overwhelming need to lean forward and lay kisses along the very skin he had shown no interest in touching minutes ago. Nami's shuddering body could have been reacting to his warmth or his sudden invasion – either way, she had unintentionally invited him with the way she craned her neck ever so slightly to the left.

Every single touch of his mouth onto her skin urged him to embrace her once again; he felt compelled to hold her, squeeze her, instill his warmth into her so that she could fend off the storm that had attacked her. Her throat moved about as she gulped, and the breathy sound that followed would have given her the impression that it left her and invigorated him.

His shoulders rose while he inhaled deeply, giving him the distinct impression of a predator on the rise. "Nami," he whispered to her, calling for her so that she knew that he had to ask for more.

"Z-Zo…ro…" Dazed, whether it was from his mere touches upon her neck or the tiredness setting in from her day, she answered him with a voice that sounded intrigued. _Brave_ , even.

His large arms held her tight while he slowly guided her backwards onto the floor.

"I don't… _just_ want to have sex with you." In light of the conversation they had just finished having, Zoro felt that it was very important for him to state that outright to her. Nami had to know – since long before he voiced it – that she meant so much more to him than someone he slept with for fun. He could see what she meant when she aired her grievances with him, and he would worry about that in the morning, when he had more to offer her outside of the Crow's Nest.

For tonight, that was all he could give her.

When her frigid hand rose to touch his cheek, Zoro hissed immediately on impact. His own hand quickly landed over hers in order to keep hers in place, in case she misunderstood. Her words, however, implied that she didn't. "I-I don't j-just want to have se-ex with you, t-too." For some reason, her voice made that sound so much more intimate.

So much more enticing.

Before he could worry about his own clothes, Zoro found her thighs and gently gripped them in his hands, pulsating his hold so as to channel some warmth into her legs. Nami whimpered ever so softly that he almost didn't hear when another splash crashed onto the lawn deck. He let her know that her voice reached his ears by leaning over her body, arching his back so that he could lay kisses all over the upper swells of her breasts. It felt territorial to him in a way he couldn't quite describe, but he continued to imprint his lips, suckle gently on her skin while working her baby doll up her body. Lightly soaked, it needed to go too.

As did her poor excuse for panties that he almost missed on his trip up her body.

She groaned when he removed her slip, but she definitely moaned when he went after her meager underwear; Zoro's hands guided her legs so that they were posed straight before him and pushed them upwards until they flew over her heels. Those shoes of hers weren't a problem for him, but the moment he released her calves and brought her back down to the ground, she planted her feet on either side of him, slipped her fingers underneath their straps, and tossed them both every which way.

One accidentally fell down the portal to the deck below, freezing them both in place until they heard it make impact.

"M-My shoe—!" Nami intended to make a fuss, the panic in her voice telling him so. Surely, she would hate to lose one of her signature pairs of heels.

When he pinned her body to the floor beneath them and stole her mouth away, all Nami could manage to do was whimper against his lips. Just as much as he wanted to make love to her on such a turbulent night, Zoro also had to focus on getting her warm. Her poor shoe was inconsequential when she was still stuttering after being with him for quite some time, now.

Plus, it aroused him somewhat to know that she was so excited to be with him, she forgot to pay attention to wear she tossed the damn thing.

He offered her no promise of saving her heeled shoe. Instead, he devoted his voice to emitting pleasurable sounds of his own. One of his hands snuck under the curve of her back and brought their bodies closer because it honestly felt like they couldn't be close enough then. Nami's lips were just as fervent as his were in expressing their need, their adoration, their love, regardless of how chilled she once was.

Zoro's desire was her desire, and together they would warm her up.

She proved to be enthusiastic about the idea when she found the strength to roll her hips, however shakily. With his pants still on, the feeling of her grinding against him through his clothes was almost too much to take; he reached down between her legs and pushed away the waist bands of his pants and boxers, exposing him to her naked flesh. For a woman so cold, her lower lips offered his cock such a warm, inviting touch. It caused him to grit his teeth, still his motions in a moment to prove his mettle, as he peeked down at the shadowy being of Nami.

Another lightning strike happened right next to where they laid, allowing for Zoro to witness that fiendish smirk of hers before he disappeared.

"Y-You think that's funny?" He growled at her. The tone of his voice was determined more by the pleasure he was battling, yet he allowed it to sound enraged.

Unafraid of him, Nami whispered back, "Y-You p-pounced on me…o-on this cold metal floor. Y-You get what's c-coming to you." He could see her wink in his mind's eye, too.

Two could play that way.

Manhood wedged against her pussy lips, Zoro slowly, carefully, purposefully began to rock his hips against her hot and wet core. "What, you're saying you want me…to stop?"

"Mmm," Nami's lips must have been curled inward so that she could avoid speaking to him, but when he managed to nudge her bud with the head of his cock, she sang her praises, "n-no! D-Don't…stop. _Mmm_!"

One hand wrapped around his shaft, the other planted next to her shoulder, Zoro waited for lightning to flash once again so that he could watch her suffer through the pleasure he was giving her. The anger he had felt earlier had dissipated, and yet, all he wanted to do was torture her into screaming his name. When her arms tried to reach high above her head and one of her hands wrapped around his planted hand's wrists, he felt her nails dig into him more firmly due to the flat palm he had resting on the floor. It invigorated him to try and toy with her limits more, to challenge her more, to speak up and take what he wanted more.

Sex had never been like this before.

Zoro received his wish when another bright light flickered outside the rain-covered windows and he bared witness to his enthralled lover, mouth open slightly, eyes peeking up at him, her poorly dried hair somehow resembling bedhead, and those beautiful breasts he had foolishly claimed to ignore were rising and falling with a heavy set of breaths he could be proud of.

He drew a circle around that sensitive bud of hers with his cock's head.

"O-Oh…!" The beautifully enthralled sound was torn from his soul, it sounded like. She had always loved being stimulated by his fingers or his tongue, but this was a different, somehow more intimate means during an act that was already as personal as anything could ever be. Zoro wished he could have seen the way her eyebrows drew upwards when she was slowly losing herself to his domination, or the way her lips quivered when he forced such blissful intensity onto her body.

Imagining her reactions would have to do, because he wasn't sure that he could wait anymore.

With one more swipe at her clit – resulting in a nearly painful-sounding cry – he edged his readied cock towards her entrance, then halted.

"Nami." He called to her again, asking for permission instead of behaving like a wild animal.

"Mm-hmm." She whimpered and even attempted to roll her hips forward for him. The cold that had racked her body had surely weakened her, coupled with the anxiety of having to confront him after their first blowout as a couple – Nami was giving herself over to him with complete and utter faith.

He glided into her tight body with such welcoming ease.

"A-Ah—!" she squealed.

" _Hnngh_!" he grunted with undetected relief.

Inside of her body, she felt as if she could have been running a fever, she was so heated. Zoro never drove himself into her pussy all in the first go, so that she could have time to adjust to his girth; she had praised him since their very first night together, the mere discussion prematurely giving him the strength to ravish her again. So he waited until she gave him the cue that she was prepared to accept him, _endure_ him before moving forward.

Her body stretched beneath him, then her sigh sounded as blissful as he'd hoped, and Zoro allowed himself to carry on.

Drawing away from her the first time always gave him the same feeling he felt when the Thousand Sunny was about to fall after soaring into the air, the way that it could – the descent was truly the best part.

The thrill overcame him and Zoro plunged back inside of her, giving Nami the sudden will to cry out for him. "O-Oh, yes! Z-Zoro…y- _yes_!" While high in the sky, during a ferocious storm, no one would hear the sounds they made, the noise of what they could do. The realization alone caused his already hardened cock to throb. " _Ahhh_! Z-Zoro!"

"S-Sorry," he apologized for resting for a moment; he needed to cool himself momentarily, and in doing so, had strummed her quite hard. He knew what he felt splattered against the base of his cock was a miniscule climax compared to what she normally felt with him, and now she was eager for more.

He was just as eager to supply her with whatever it was she needed.

When he moved to restart his rhythm, something seemed to fall into place – it felt absolutely _perfect_ , the second time. Knees braced, his robe curtained around her naked body, Zoro was prepared to provide her with the best orgasm he had ever given her.

It felt _fulfilling_ to be inside Nami, to move at that exact pace. He could feel the depth of how far he could fill her body, and there was a blinding urge to make sure his cock reached the very edge of her womb. Zoro needed to be so connected with her when he came and he blamed on Nami completely, because she had to have _everything_ she ever wanted. Now, nothing suited him better than coming inside of her.

The storm tried to jostle their bodies and toss them around the room, but the severely aroused swordsman summoned his strength to keep them planted; all it did was cause Nami's unprepared body to fall forward and sink deeper onto him before she was rocked back into place. "O-Oh, d-damn it…!"

"Let me hear you, Nami." For a woman who was usually screaming at him nonstop, he loved being the one to make _her_ scream. All he wanted to know was the way he drove himself in and out of her body, and the way she cried out for him to fulfill her in the same way it fulfilled him. His demand only inspired her to wrap her free hand – the one that wasn't digging its nails into his wrist – to reach upwards and wrap around his neck in order to anchor herself while he powered onward.

Angrily, Zoro hand that was grounding them both, hooked it behind her neck in a similar fashion, and held her there so that he could lean forward and kiss her. Harsh and desperate, his mouth attacked hers the way the horrible weather attacked the ship, with rough and demanding motions, demanding it to bend to its will. Nami was slow to keep up due to her rattled state, but she somehow snuck her tongue into his mouth. Oh, how he growled right back.

"Let…me, _mmm_ " – starved while controlling, Zoro would not back down from his aim – "hear you!" His thrusts were so fluid, synchronized with her otherwise shuddering body, until he threatened to stop…

" _MMM_ , n-no no no! I-I'm here!" Her mindless state of pleasure forced her to say, making her lover smirk against her lips, "I-I just…wanna come s-so badly, Zoro. A-And you're doing s-so well, tonight, I—A-AH!"

She stopped speaking when he snuck his knees beneath her ass and forced her to angle her body in such a way, that he seemed to find a sweet spot of hers they had never reached before. Nami sounded senseless now, as every breath seemed to be tangled with a clamorous moan. Even her hips shook without control!

Unable to communicate her needs anymore, all she could give him was the sound of his name being whimpered from a lustful woman, "Z-Zo—mmm, Zo-ro…?"

He absolutely loved it.

Zoro's core muscles worked in tandem with his pelvis to guarantee that he was giving her all of his strength, all of his might put forth into bringing her towards a most ethereal orgasm. Every thrust now moved her entirety – he could feel it – and it only made him want to honour those breasts of hers while she shouted his praises to the sky. Bending forward over her wild body, he randomly chose which breast to torture first and immediately decided to clamp down on her nipple.

" _AH-AHHH_! Ohhh, f-fu—Mmm… Mmm…O-OH, ZO—!"

" _Mmm_." He released a groan of his own as he plowed his cock into her with every single breath he took, panting madly as he worked to pleasure them both. That hungry mouth of his suckled on her breast while making the noisiest sound, his saliva slipping past and coating her tender skin. Zoro could tell that the stimulating sensation of nipping at her while he urged himself to strike that sweet spot of hers harder and harder, faster and faster before she could even demand it, was quickly unraveling any semblance of self-control she had left.

While he growled into her flesh, Nami screamed at the top of her lungs, "Ohhhhh, y-yeeees! Z-Zoro, I-I'm…! Ohhh, right. _there_! _YES_ , ahhh! Ah, mmm, f-fu— _AHHH_! A-AH, ZORO! Z-ZO- _ROOO_! _ZOOOROOO_!"

Intense enough to make him still, Nami came so powerfully that she essentially milked the rest of his control out of his body as well; Zoro did indeed ejaculate inside of her, firing his seed into the deepest depths of his lover with adulation and unadulterated ecstasy. His eyes had squeezed tight so fast as she edged him towards his peak that it nearly blindsided him how sudden it was! Every burst of his cum had been something he had worked for from the moment he wanted to be inside of her.

In the end, Nami had managed to work _him_ over until they had both given every last ounce of themselves to give.

He was buried to the hilt inside of her while she twitched with a plentiful amount of aftershocks causing her body to shake and rattle as if she was still chilled; Nami's body was just as warmed as his was, perhaps even more so considering how he had captured her with his towering frame, encasing her between himself and the floor, with his robe surrounding them. The warmth radiating off of her was so alluring, but the strained way in which she tried to catch her breath was a sound he would never forget.

As if the way she had just hollered his name was possibly forgettable.

The mere thought of echoing back the way she had called for him moments ago struck up another wave on intensity that was too close to the one he was already riding out. Zoro leaned forward and stole Nami's lips in order to ground himself, taste the woman he had experienced such euphoria with, in the hopes that she knew how much he loved all that they could do to each other, with each other, for each other.

She had told him about make-up sex before, but since they always seemed to be arguing, it just seemed to be normal for them.

If this was what make-up sex was capable of, Zoro wanted to make up for every fight they had ever had, tonight, if possible.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **ZoNamiEvents on tumblr is hosting a ZONAMI CHRISTMAS EVENT** **!**

 _ **This Saturday**_ , we will be accepting theme suggestions for our ZoNami Christmas Calendar! What does that mean?

 **November 12th - 19th :** Send in your **themes** either here through PM, as an Ask on the ZoNamiEvents tumblr, or on the Google community, Orange X Green!

 **November 20th - 30th :** Each day in December will be assigned a theme, and **YOU can pick** **_which theme you want_**! Message me the same way as how you sent in your theme suggestion, and pick which one you'd prefer! I will have a calendar made, and it will be posted on both the tumblr and Google community.

 **December 1st - 31st :** It's the Christmas season! When it is your theme's day, **contact me so I can share your submission with the ZoNa community**! Since it's one theme per person, **you only need to participate once** , and the rest of them can be spent enjoying what others in the community make!

Everyone is welcome to create something and attend, so ** _ please feel free to contact me for more information_, **or visit one of the three pages I mentioned above, either on _tumblr_ , _Google+_ , or right here through _PM_!

 **We hope to see you this holiday season!**


	6. Holiday: AN

Hello, one and all!

If you remember, the last chapter mentioned a **ZoNami Holiday 2016 Event!** I am posting some more information about it here, since I know a lot of people seemed very excited about it!Our calendar of themes is online now, at ZoNamiEvents on tumblr. All you have to do is,

 **Step 1. Choose a theme from the calendar and claim that day as yours**!

 **Step 2.** Once you have selected a theme, you will then post your fanfic, fanart, AMV, etc. anywhere you'd like, so long as you _contact me and show me where I can find it_. I will then share it with our ZoNamiEvents community.

 **Step 3.** After that, you can sit back and enjoy our daily submissions from other ZoNami fans, like a chocolate advent calendar at Christmas time.

For more information on each theme, please see our **Holiday Themes: Explained** post on our tumblr page!

However, I am going to post the themes here, so that our fanfiction community can have the chance to claim their themes quickly, if you'd like to participate! So here they are! (NOTE: Themes that are already claimed will be missing from the list. Thanks!)

* * *

 **December 2016**

 **1** **st** – Snow White

 **2** **nd** – bandages

 **3** **rd** – warm cuddles

 **4** **th** – mistletoe

 **5** **th** – chocolate

 **8** **th** – loss / memories

 **9** **th** – ugly Christmas sweaters

 **10** **th** – snowfall

 **11** **th** – Christmas ornaments

 **13** **th** – boots (German)

 **14** **th** – _**FREE DAY**_ [ _claim this day, and choose your own theme_!]

 **15** **th** – "Boyfriend Does My Makeup" Challenge

 **16** **th** – beaches

 **17** **th** – Holiday costumes

 **18** **th** – stars / Northern Lights

 **20** **th** – pregnancy reveal

 **21** **st** – _**FREE DAY**_ [ _claim this day, and choose your own theme_!]

 **22** **nd** – Reindeer Games ( _desc_.: Zoro and Nami make a bet and the loser wears a holiday costume)

 **23** **rd** – "What's Christmas?" ( _desc_.: Zoro and Nami explain Christmas to the crew)

 **25** **th** – Christmas wedding

 **26** **th** – Secret Santa / Gift Exchange

 **27** **th** – ZoNa family Winter Wonderland Adventure ( _desc_.: Zoro, Nami and their kids spend the holidays going on a wintery adventure!)

 **28** **th** – _**FREE DAY**_ [ _claim this day, and choose your own theme_!]

 **29** **th** – Fire  & Ice

 **30** **th** – Harry Potter Yule Ball

 **31** **st** – spiked eggnog / expensive wine

* * *

Private Message me with the theme you'd like to claim for yourself, and it's all yours~ In the event that your theme is taken by the time you contact me, you are more than welcome to choose any other day on the calendar, including an available FREE DAY for yourself.

 _ **Thank you all so much for checking out / participating in our event. Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
